Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Sexy Beast
by baby blue eyes10
Summary: Taylor and Maria are transported into the world of Pirates! To bad Taylor cant leave Jack alone and Maria has a problem with Ms. Swann. Together these girls cause loads of trouble and try not to strangle anyone..like Jack..DONE! SEQUEL UP TOO! Hilarious!
1. Chapter 1

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, but I do live in a house close to Jerry's. 

A:N: Well, this is our first attempt at a Pirates fan fiction, so please be nice. Yes, it is a self insert, but I'll try to make it somewhat original. But anyways I think its good. So please, read on. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoOOOOOOOOooOOOoooOoOooooOo 

"I _hate _Elizabeth Swann." Those were the first words out of my best friend Maria's mouth when she got to my house. Laughing, I opened the door and let her inside. 

"Why do you hate her now?" I asked as we made our way into the kitchen and sat down at the bar, which is a pretty good feat figuring we had on all our effects. What effects, you might ask? Well Maria and myself, my name is Taylor by the way, are total Pirates of the Caribbean fanatics. Me being obsessed with _Captain _ Jack Sparrow, and Maria being obsessed with Will Turner. Maria went all out though, she had on a big, poofy dress complete with corset and all. I had on complete Pirate garb, black skirt going down to my knees where it met my black pirate boots, then a dark green t-shirt, and a dark green bandana wrapped in my hair. Then, to complete it all a black hat with a peacock feather hanging off of it. 

"Well why else Taylor? She is a complete skank." Maria said as she got up to get herself a glass of water. Why are we decked out in these costumes? Well we are going to a showing of the first two Pirates of the Caribbean movies at a special movie showing. 

"Maria, really I hate her too, but there's nothing we can do. Unless you want to write Disney." I said walking over to help her get a glass down. 

" But she gets all the guys. And she _killed_ Jack and _broke Will's heart_! I mean first she has Will, my Will, and then she breaks his heart? Why would she do that? I would do anything for a guy like that." she all but screamed at me. I don't really know what she's worrying about, she could have any guy she wants. 

"Don't sweat it Maria. So when do you want to leave for the movie?" I asked changing the subject. " I got the van tonight! Whoo Whoo!" 

"Oh yeah! The hot, white van. I don't care lets just go on and leave, this corset is killing me." Maria said putting her glass in the sink and adjusting her dress in a way that no one should do in public. 

"Alright, get in the van." I said and then snapped my fingers like they do on my favorite commercial. 

"So, do you think Elizabeth Swann is a skank too?" She asked before we got out to my mom's white van. 

"Yes, I do. No more talking about it though. Do we have an accord?' I asked sticking out my hand. 

"We have an accord." She said and we did our secret handshake thingy we've been doing since 3rd grade. 

So I guess I should tell you a little bit about us. My name is Taylor Downs. I have bluish-green eyes and these awesome glasses. I'm about 5'7 and have long blonde hair with bangs. One thing about me that I dislike is that I'm so lazy and I'm not really as "fit" as I could/should be. But I am thinking about joining a gym and shedding a few extra pounds before beach season. 

Maria Zarantonello is my Italian best friend. Actually, more like a sister than a best friend. She and I are both 18 and heading off to college soon. Maria has brilliant blue eyes and has really long brown hair. Very pretty and shiny. She is about 5'5 and one of the best people I know. 

Where my best friend is more relaxed and laid back, I am more up and ready to go. She is serious and still funny, but I don't take anything serious except grades and I love to be sarcastic and funny. So basically she's the ying to my yang. The ping to my pong and any other analogy you can think of. 

By the time we got to the movie theater, it was packed with people. Luckily I had gotten our tickets earlier in the week so all we had to do was go to the theater. We were the first people in the theater and it was kind of eerie, which Maria felt the need to point out. 

" So this is kind of weird. Why are we the only people in here, and why are there no previews yet?" She asked looking around the deserted theater. 

"Uh, I don't know. I'm sure more people are coming." I said as I started to bounce up and down in my seat. 

"Well lets hurry this up and get the show on the road. I think I'm going to pass out from lack of oxygen." 

"I told you before that you shouldn't have worn that stupid corset." I looked up and down the rows and back towards the door but I didn't see anyone coming in. I turned towards the screen because Maria was pulling on my arm. "What is it now?" I asked and she pointed to the screen where the Aztec gold was coming into view.

We waited for the Pirates logo to come up, but it never did. Instead the screen went blank and the lights went off. "O.k. Something is seriously wrong with this theater." Maria stated. 

"You think I don't know that already?" My voice had started to shake and I felt this weird pull at my feet. "Maria, I think we should just go to another theater." I turned to look at where Maria was and noticed that the lights had come back on. 

"Well this is just peachy." Maria said as she stood up from where we were sitting and brushed off her skirts. 

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I got up too. 

"Take a look around Taylor. What do you see?" She asked me and rolled her eyes. So I took a look around. 

"Oh My Buddha!" I screamed and started jumping up and down. We were at the docks of Port Royal! What the heck? 

"O.k. Tay. Calm down and lets think about this rationally. We cant really be in a movie because that would just be unrealistic. I bet that this is a dream." She stated, but I wasn't paying any attention because Captain Jack Sparrow had just walked past us! The Captain Jack Sparrow! I was pointing and waving my arms and all but having a heart attack, but Maria didn't seem to notice or care. So I decided I was just going to get up and follow him. I would meet Maria eventually. 

"And we should probably come up with some type of plan to meet back somewhere, before Barbossa and his crew come. Alright Taylor? Taylor?" Maria asked looking around. "Oh great. Of course she's gone. Well no since in waiting around for her. Where is Will?" 

I giggled from my hiding place as I watched Maria walk down the dock and off to where she thought the blacksmith shop was. Hopefully I would meet up with her there. I jumped out from behind the barrels I was hiding behind and went off to do a little bird watching. 

" 'Old up there you!" I heard someone shout. Oh I must be getting close. "I said stop missy." the voice said again and I felt a hand on the back of my shoulder. I whirled around to come face to face with two soldiers. 

" 'Ello boys. What was it you'd be needing from little ol' me?" I asked with what I tried to make a British accent but I'm sure it sounded Australian. 

"You, miss, are a pirate. We will be apprehending you and taking you to jail, where you will be hung tomorrow." One of the soldiers stated with authority. 

"Oh, well, what would you say to a little proposition of mine?" I asked trying to think of someway to get a get out of jail free card. 

"We don't take propositions from pirates." the other guard said. 

"Well, what if I could tell you about a more notorious pirate? One who would be worth more than me?" I said. Sorry Jack, but you got to do what you got to do. 

"Well," The fat guard said, clearing his throat, " Who would that be?" 

"Captain Sparrow." I stated with a gold toothed smile. "He's down by the _Interceptor's_ dock right now. And by the sounds of it, so are many other people. Oh my, what's that?" I asked and pointed in the general direction of the fort. The idiot soldiers looked and I took off running to through the town of Port Royal. I guess I'll have to find Jack later. 

I ran through town until I got where I needed to go. The Blacksmith shop. I ran to the door and pushed. Surprisingly enough, the door opened and I walked in. It was weird in here. So I walked around and went over to the big machine thing that was used to make swords. That's when I remembered the donkey. I looked around and noticed it was over by the door. I walked over to the donkey and petted him on the head. "Poor thing. All this animal cruelty." It looked up at me with its sad eyes. "Awe you're a cute little thing aren' you?" I asked it. 

"Aye love, and so are you." I felt cool steel up against the back of my throat and I froze. I wanted to meet Jack, but not like this. "And why, may I ask, are you in here missy?" 

"First off, my name is Taylor, not missy. Secondly, get that sword off of my neck. Thirdly, what I am doing in here is none of your business." I said as I ducked and put the donkey between myself and the infamous pirate. I couldn't believe it, I was actually in a room with Captain Jack Sparrow and he was sooo much hotter than in the movies. 

"Well, _Taylor_, I was almost apprehended by some soldiers and I couldn't help but over hear that some pirate, in fact a girl pirate, said they could find me at the docks." He said with an evil glint in his eyes as he sidestepped the donkey and came closer to me. I gulped and stepped around that huge machine thing to put some distance between us. He was starting to scare me and I couldn't stop staring at him. Curse his piratey goodness. 

"Well, uh, I really have no idea what your talking about and you better get those shackles off before someone comes in here and you have to fight." I said trying to not mess the movie up too much. 

"By the powers your right. I'll deal with you later. Now where can I get these things off." He started to mutter something to himself as he went over to Mr. Brown. When he didn't move he walked over and went to get that one tool to help him. He glanced over at me to see if I would help him. 

"Huh, yah I don't think so. I'm just going to be over here." I said as I walked over to the barrels and climbed up onto one of the rafters. I was just close enough to hear Jack whisper something about pirate wenches. "Excuse me, but I am not a wench. And I don't believe you have told me who you are." I really wanted him to tell me that he was Jack Sparrow even though I already knew that. 

"Love, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He said waving his arms out in front of him like he was trying to make some big point. 

"Oh, right!" I said, "Never heard of you." 

"Somehow I find that hard to believe." He said as he took the sword from the fire and brought it over to where the donkey was. I rolled my eyes and watched as the donkey hissed and the machine started to move. Just as Jack got his shackles broken the door started to open. "Don't say a word." Jack said to me as he went to hide. 

When the doors opened fully two people walked inside. "Maria!" I yelled as I jumped down from the rafters. In my excitement over my friend I forgot I was in a skirt and when I tried to hold it down, I landed on my back. "Ow." I said. 

"Taylor!" Maria said before bursting into insane laughter. Will looked like he wanted to laugh to but held it in, the gentleman that he was, and came over to see if I was alright. 

"I'm sorry but I'm not sure Miss Bloom has introduced us. I'm Will Turner." Will said. I raised my eyebrows at Maria who just shook her head. 

"Well, Will, my name is Taylor Downs." I said sticking out my hand to Will so he could shake it. Will walked over to the donkey to stop the machine, and I took the opportunity to talk to Maria. 

"So, Ms. Bloom, huh?" I asked. Maria playfully shoved me and rolled her eyes. 

"Yah. I wish, but anyways where did you go?" Maria said as she narrowed her eyes at me. 

" I just went off to have a little fun." I said innocently. She was about to respond when we heard two swords hit. Turning around we saw Jack and Will "crossing blades." 

"You think this wise boy, crossing blades with a pirate?" Jack asked Will. 

"You threatened Miss Swann." William said and Jack pushed his sword against Will's. 

"Only a little." Jack and I said at the same time. Both men turned and gave me a weird look before turning back to each other and fighting. 

"Come on, I want good seats." Maria said as she began to climb up into the rafters. 

"Maria! Your in a dress, have some decency." I said, but she just waved me off. I rolled my eyes and climbed up to her as well. 

"Well your one to talk Tay. You've got a skirt on." She said. I looked at her and pulled my skirt up a little to reveal some short shorts that I had on. "Oh." was all she said. When we looked back down to the battle below us, Will was throwing his sword into the door. When it hit the door, right next to Jack's face I might add, Maria cheered and I gasped. Jack grabbed the hilt of the sword with both hands and tugged. When that didn't work he started bouncing up and down. Needless to say it was hilarious. 

"That is a wonderful trick." Jack said, jumping down from the ledge. "Except, once again, you are between me and my way out. And now, you have no weapon." Jack pulled out his sword and held it towards Will. Will looked around for a moment before pulling a sword out of the fire and holding it towards Jack. Jack's eyes widened and he spun around as the blades to the two swords hit. 

"This is the best part of the fight. Right here." Maria said as she started to bounce up and down to the music she was humming. 

"Who makes all these?" Jack asked as Will threw more unfinished swords at him. 

"I do." Will said and Maria started to mouth the words. " And I practice with them," throw sword, "Three times a day." 

"You need to find yourself a girl, mate." Jack said and Maria wolf-whistled. "Or perhaps the reason you practice with them three times a day is because you've already found one, and are incapable of wooing said strumpet." Jack looked down with a disgusted look on his face. "Your not a eunuch are you?" He asked. 

"Oh, burn!" I said and Maria gave me a shove. 

"I practice three times a day so when I meet a pirate, I can kill it." Will said as he lunged at Jack. They jumped onto the cart thing and the whole fight scene came to its climax. When they jumped up onto the rafters, Jack gave us a wink, to which I almost fell off the rafters, and Will jumped between us. 

Then in a series of complicated moves I could never even attempt, Will had a gun pointed in his face. "Move away." Jack said. 

"Don't do it!" Maria yelled and we jumped down from the rafters, more gracefully this time, and went to stand behind Jack. 

"No!" Will yelled. The door started to shake as Norry and his men hit the door. 

Jack gave an exasperated sigh and looked from the door back to Will. "Please move?" He asked hurriedly. 

"I can not just step aside and let you escape." Will said and Maria and I moved out of the way so Mr. Brown could get through to Jack. 

Jack cocked the gun and pointed it between Will's eyes. "This shot is not meant for you." He said then fell over as Mr. Brown's rum bottle smashed over his head. Then the king's royal navy bust through the doors and came inside. Norrington looked at Maria and nodded, then to Will, then to Mr. Brown, and lastly to me. I waved and blew him a kiss, to which he rolled his eyes and looked to two men who grabbed my wrists and but them in shackles. 

"Excellent work Mr. Brown. You have just assisted in the capture of two dangerous fugitives." Norrington was saying. Will and Maria looked at me as Mr. Brown said something about civic duties. 

"Did I not mention that I was almost arrested?" I asked. Maria rolled her eyes and Will looked to me and then to Norrington. "What charges is she called on?" He asked. 

Norrington looked Will up and down before answering. "She is convicted of aiding a pirate and in committing acts of piracy." 

"What acts of piracy?" Maria and I asked at the same time. 

"I don't have time to get into the details now. Take them away." Norrington said with finality. 

"I'll meet up with you later!" I yelled to Maria as I was dragged off. "Have fun!" She yelled back. 

Well it looks as if I get to spend a little time in the slammer! Yay! 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooxxOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOO 

Well there's the first chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it. I hope I can get the next chapter up fairly quick, as well as update some of my other stories. It's summer time! So get out there and have some fun in the sun! but first click the review button and give me some feedback please!   
Yours Truly,   
Baby Blue Eyes 10 


	2. Spendin' some time in the slammer

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. For I am a girl and the makers are, in fact, boys.

A:N: Hey lads and lasses! Thanks for all the lovely reviews. Here's the next chapter!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know, gentlemen, that I am a woman and should be handled as such!" I yelled as I was manhandled by the soldiers that were taking Jack and I to our cells. At least, I assumed we would be in separate cells. Maybe I would get to break out and go into the cell that all those other pirates were in. Never mind, that would be bad, seeing as I was a woman and would probably be taken advantage of. Gross!

"Mam, if you would stop struggling, we would be happy to have you walk on your own." Fat guard number 1 said. I sighed and let my arms go limp. The soldiers grinned and then picked me up off of my feet and hauled me away.

"Stop! You get your filthy hands _off of my butt_!" O.k. this was soo wrong. I was getting felt up by a soldier from the Queen's navy. Once again, Gross!

"Mate, I think you should put the lass down." Came the smooth drawl of Captain Sparrow from behind us. Then I heard him let out a laugh. Oh, this was so not funny.

"I think I can handle myself _Mr._ Sparrow." I said continuing my fruitless efforts to get away from the perverted guards.

"Jus' tryin' to help luv." Jack said. How come they weren't being nearly as rough with him as they were with me. This is so sexist.

"You know what boys, I think that I've had about enough of this." I said and with a well aimed punch, I hit one of them in the jaw. Maybe I shouldn't have done that though, because the soldier dropped me and half of my body fell to the ground. Now they had me by just my feet and were dragging me down the roll of cells. Note to self: Cobblestone floors HURT! I crossed my arms and huffed. This was so unfair. I hope that Maria is having a better time than I am.

"Sparrow, get in the cell." One of the guards said. I looked over to where Jack tipped an imaginary hat at the guard, since the took his real hat, and walked into the cell. The guards turned to me and smiled. This was going to be fun, I thought.

"Ready, Ms. Downs?" The fatter guard asked. "For what." I said. They just rolled their eyes and lifted me up in the air again. Oh great. "One, two, three!" they shouted and I felt my body being thrown into the cell. I let out a small squeak and got ready for the impact with the ground. But it never came. I looked up into Jack's dark, chocolaty brown eyes. He had caught me, my hero, I thought sarcastically.

"You should really learn how to treat a lady." Jack told the soldiers. They gave him a glare and slammed the door to the cell.

"You can put me down now." I said as I started to wiggle around to try and adjust my shirt which had ridden up around my stomach. Jack just smirked and tightened his grip around me.

"I quite like how we are right now, luv." Jack said. I glared at him and reached my hand up to his face. I ran my hand across his cheek and when he wasn't expecting it, slapped him.

"Ow, ow, ow!" He yelled dropping me to the ground. It hurt, but I brushed it off. I got up off the floor and straightened my clothes.

"You should probably learn how to treat a woman as well, Sparrow. Stupid pervert." I said as I walked to the bench thingy at the other end of the cell.

"One, I am no pervert. Two, I know how to treat a lady because I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. And three, I was just havin a bit o' fun, luv." Jack said coming to sit next to me. I rolled my eyes and pushed him on the arm. He didn't move though, so I crossed my arms across my chest and sighed.

"Well, my bad. Oh and my name's Taylor. Not luv." I said acting angry, but I really did like it when he called me luv. I just didn't like the way I almost fell to the floor when he said it.

"Alright luv." He said with a smirk. Thank goodness I was sitting down because I would have surely fallen to the ground. Gods he was sexy. Jack turned to me and smirked again, showing his gold capped teeth.

"What are you smirking at?" I asked, starting to get annoyed at the way he was looking at me. He moved a little closer to me so that I was pressed against the wall. I swallowed and licked my suddenly dry lips. Not a good thing to do, obviously, since I was so close to Jack and his eyes swept down to where my tongue had been.

"Well luv, I didn't know you thought I was sexy." he said. Oh CRAP! I had said that out loud. How stupid could I get? 

"I don't know what your talking about." I said. "Oh I think you do." He said and pushed a little closer so that he was flushed up against me. He smirked again and I closed my eyes so that I wouldn't have to see how handsome he was with the last of the day light shining through the cell window.

"That's enough!" I heard someone say and Jack backed off of me. I opened my eyes and saw Commodore Norrington standing at the entrance to the jail cell, glaring at Jack. "You will leave this girl alone. Do you understand, Sparrow?" He asked Jack, who just smiled and saluted him.

"And you, miss. Will not provoke him into anything that I would condone inappropriate." Commodore said. I smiled and sat up a little more. I walked to the entrance of the cell and got as close as I could.

"What would that be Commodore?" I asked and reached my hand through the door to grab onto his coat. "Would this be inappropriate?" I ran my hand down his arm. "Or would this be considered bad." I said and ran my hand along his belt. The Commodore's face flushed and he backed away. He cleared his throat and walked out of the room. I laughed and then went to sit on the ground next to the bench, twirling the keys I had knicked discreetly around my fingers.

I looked over to the next cell where all of the prisoners were up against the cell door calling for the dog and whistling. 'Come 'ere boy. How's 'bout a nice, juicy bone." One of the them asked. I looked up at Jack who was sitting with his back against the wall and now had a hat. I wondered where he had gotten that. He turned his head so that he was looking at the prisoners and rolled his eyes.

"You can keep doing that forever, the dog is _never_ going to move." He said sarcastically. I sat up a little. This was the best Jack ever looked in the next part. The prisoners looked over into our cell, looking a little skeptical.

"Well, excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet." One of the braver ones said. Jack just smiled and tipped his hat down a little lower. He closed his eyes and seemed to be asleep. I looked around and then dropped the keys I had stole down my shirt, then reached my hand up towards Jack.

I touched his arm, and he didn't move, so I figured it would be safe. I got on my knees and slowly inched my hand forward, all the while watching him for any movement. I put my hand on the top of his hat and just before I pulled it off, a tan wrist shot out and grabbed my hand. I screamed because I hadn't been expecting it and looked down into Jack's now awake face. "I'd rather you leave me hat alone. Aye?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." I stuttered, then sat back down opposite of Jack. He tilted his hat back down over his eyes, but I had the feeling that they weren't going to be completely closed again. I sighed and wondered what Maria was doing right now.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Maria's Point of View

After Taylor and Jack were taken to jail, Will had asked if I would mind watching him work. I said I wouldn't and I hadn't, until about 20 minutes into his work. He was so absorbed and it seemed as if there was nothing I could do that would take his mind off of his work. So I had started to braid my hair into tiny braids. Needless to say that I was finished now and I had close to 50 braids in my hair, so I had taken to watching Will work again. I sighed and wondered how Taylor could resist his charms. He had it all. Don't get me wrong, Jack Sparrow is one hot man, but Will just had so much more. I mean, he was hard working, caring, beautiful, and even though he was a bit of a tense person, he got better by the end of the movie. He looked up at me and let out a small laugh when he noticed my hair.

"I'm sorry if I'm boring you Miss Bloom." He said and I blushed. I cant believe I told him that my last name was Bloom. Gosh, how desperate could I be.

"Not at all William, and you may call me Maria if you like." I said in my most proper accent. It really was fun being somewhere where I could use my natural accent. I wonder how Taylor is doing though, she sounds a tad Australian when she tries to do a British accent.

"All right then, Maria. You must call me Will though." Will said with a smile. "So, how did you get involved with a pirate? And for a best friend none the less."

"Well, she isn't really a pirate. She just dresses like one. It's not really fair that ol' Norry put her in jail. Especially with that dreadful pirate.' I said, faking that I was really scared for her. She had to be having the best time of her life with Jack Sparrow. She's only been in love with him for years.

"Yes, we'll have to do something to let the Commodore let her out. He really is a bit pompous, don't you think?" Will asked me. I smiled and nodded. It had now grown almost completely dark and it was starting to get a bit eerie. It must almost be time for the _Pearl _to get here. I wonder if I have to go with Will when he goes into battle. I have no idea how to use a sword. Oh well, I'll ask him.

"Um, Will. Could you show me how to work a sword?" I asked giving him my best puppy dog eyes. I have to say, they're quite good, even if Tay's are better.

"Of course. If you don't mind me asking though, why do you want to learn how to use a sword?" Will asked, clearly befuddled. Hmm, lets think of a good reason. Ah, I've got it.

"Well, just incase I wanted to be able to fend myself off. You know, if someone was coming after me or something." I said trying to be convincing. Evidently he bought it because he smiled and led me over to where some of the finished swords were. He picked up a few swords for me to try the weight out so they wouldn't drag my hand down.

"O.k." he said when we had found one that worked. "You just take the sword like this," he put the sword in my hand and tilted away from me slightly. I was surprised that it felt comfortable in my hand. "Right, and then you swing." He moved my hand so that it as swinging back and forth, and I tightened my grip on the sword's hilt. It was amazing that it felt so easy, when I know it would be harder in a battle. "Great, you're a fast learner."

"Well, I have a good teacher." I said and Will blushed a little. Aw, he's so modest.

"Let me go get a sword and then I'll teach you how to fight an opponent." Will said and he walked back over to his work station where his swords were kept. On the way he stopped, as though someone was telling him something, and he walked over to the window and looked out. I heard something run past and then the cat's meow. Oh, it was almost time!

"What a horrible night. It's got a strange chill about it. Maybe we should close shop for the night. What do you think?" Will turned around to ask me.

"Sure, that's fine. I'd feel a lot safer." I said. I was starting to get a little scared. For one thing, I had never thought that I would be in a fight, even in the 1700's. And another was this part of the movie always did scare me a little. Oh well, I would be with Will. Suddenly I remembered the Commodore and Governor Swann. They must be up on the fort by now. Just as Will locked the door, we heard cannon fire. It was time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Taylor's Point of View

In the distance I heard a cannon. I hadn't realized it was that time of the movie yet, must've dozed off. When he heard the cannons, Jack jumped up on the ledge. "I know those guns." he said. He looked out the window and a small smile crept up on his face. "It's the _Pearl_."

The prisoner from earlier stood closer to the bars dividing are cells. "The _Black Pearl?_ I've 'eard stories. It's been prayin' on ships an' settlemens' for near 10 years. Never leaves any survivors." he said.

I couldn't resist it, I stole Jack's line. "No survivors?" Jack and I said at the same time. Jack stopped and gave me a confused look, but I went on. "Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?" I asked the prisoner. He gave a thoughtful look which I almost missed before I was thrown to the ground.

Coughing and trying to shield my eyes from the dust, I looked up at Jack who was now laying on top of me. I blushed and pushed him off, before getting up and looking at the whole in the wall that the cannon ball made. "My sympathies friends, you've no manner of luck at all." The prisoner said as he and the other ran out of the hole and down to the city below. Jack walked up to the hole and stuck his head in it, giving the most pitiful look I had ever seen.

"It's o.k. Jack." I said putting my arm on his shoulder. "We'll get out somehow." Jack turned around to look at me before he walked around me and kneeled on the floor. He picked up the bone and held it through the cell bars.

"That's not going to work." I told him, but he ignored me and started to wave the bone around in circles.

"Come 'ere doggy. It's just you and me now." I cleared my throat and Jack rephrased. "It's just you, me and the lass now. Come 'ere doggy. Come 'ere you slimy, filthy, mangy cur." Jack said. There was a loud banging noise at the top of the stairs and the dog took off running down the stairs. "No, no, come back. I didn' mean it!" Jack cried out desperately.

"That was so animal cruelty Jack." I sighed and sat down as someone went flying down the stairs. Jack looked up and then a frown formed on his face. He stood up as two scary looking people came down the stairs.

"This ain't the armory." The really skinny one stated. The black pirate rolled his eyes and then looked towards the cell.

"Well, well, well. Look wha' we got 'ere Twig. Captain Jack Sparrow." he paused for a moment to spit at Jack. Then he looked back at me and gave me a rotten tooth smile. I gagged and tried not to spill my guts. "An' a pretty lil' girl too." He turned his attention back to Jack. "The last time I saw you, you were all alone. Sinking into the distance. His fortunes aren't improved much."

Jack stood up a little straighter and looked them both in the eyes. "Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers."

The pirates both had a look of pure anger and hate on their faces, and the black pirate shoved his hand through the bars to grab Jack's neck. As soon as his hand hit the moonlight, it turned skeletal. And let me tell you, the movie does it no justice. It was the grossest thing I have ever seen. "Tha's interesting." Jack said.

"You know nothing' of hell." the pirate said and they turned around and walked back up the stairs. Jack rubbed his throat and held up the bone he was holding. "That's very interesting." He said again.

"Of course it is. His hand just turned into a skeleton." I said to him. Jack turned to face me with a look of annoyance on his face. "I'm jus' sayin is all."

"Well, do us both a favor and be quiet. I'm trying to get us out of here." Jack said and then say back down and pulled a dagger out from his boot. I watched as he started to carve the bone. He was humming a tune that I recognized, because it was my ring tone for my phone.

"Yo ho. Yo, ho. A pirate's life for me." I said and he grinned at me. I laid my head down and closed my eyes. Soon I fell asleep to Jack softly singing that song.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there's chapter two. I hope you enjoyed it. Maria's point of view was written by my best friend (the one Maria is based off of). I'll try to have more of Maria and Will later. Tell me what you thought by leaving a review, please. The next chapter will hopefully be put up soon., depending on the amount of reviews I get. Lol. Check out some of my other stories as well. I updated You know you love me and Unchanged Hearts.

Yours Truly,

Baby Blue Eyes 10


	3. The Small Matter of Maria's Sanity

-1Disclaimer: I wish I could say I owned this story, but I don't, so I cant. The mouse has that pleasure.

A:N: I would like to say thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed so far. I want to tell you that it's great knowing that people like your work. Thanks! Here's chapter , enjoy! Oh and btw there is a little "inappropriate" language, so ye be warned!\

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maria's Point of View

"What was that?" I asked Will curiously, even though I already knew what it was. I didn't tell him that though because I didn't want to ruin the story (or the fact that I would sound crazy). Will looked away from the window and back at me. He gave me a weak smile and headed towards where he kept the finished swords. From the streets came the sound of yelling and more cannons being shot.

"Maria, it seems as if Port Royal is under attack. I would ask you to stay here, but I don't think you would take to kindly to that." Will said as he grabbed a hatchet thing from the wall. My eyes grew wide as I realized that we would actually be fighting. Will stood by the door and looked to me to see if I was going to continue on with him or not. It took me a moment before I nodded to myself and walked towards Will.

"You're right." I reached for the door lock and pulled it open. Then I looked up at Will. "I'll be coming with you. Who knows what kind of help you might need." And with that I walked out into the street where people were running and screaming. The pirate with the smoking beard ran past, chasing a woman into the street. "Will, look there." I said pointing to where the pirate was gaining on the girl. Will looked over to where I was and took off. He threw the hatchet into the pirate, who stopped and fell to the ground. Will retrieved his weapon and took off running once again. "Well, don't wait for me. I'm only a girl in a skirt." I said. Not being one to be left behind, I went as fast as I could to where I last saw Will.

Looking around, I saw Will being dragged up to a pirate. "Say goodbye." The pirate maliciously said, while holding the axe above Will's face. "Will!" I screamed as the pirate looked up at the sign that was falling, since it had been hit by a cannon ball. Will ducked just in time, and the sign hit the pirate into the window of the store that was behind him.

Will looked at me, or rather behind me, at someone who was coming out of a nearby alleyway. I turned around to where I saw Pintel and Ragetti dragging off Elizabitch (sorry for the language, but it's rated for a reason!). Elizabitch turned and saw Will standing there, and mouthed his name. Pintel dragged Elizabitch and I heard Will whisper her name. He was just getting ready to go after her, when the pirate he killed earlier threw a bomb at his feet. The pirate giggled and then looked to a confused Will. Sighing, I waited for the grenade to diffuse. Will grinned at the pirate who suddenly looked like a sad little boy. I resisted the urge to say "Aww" when another pirate hit Will upside the head with a bottle.

The pirates started to laugh, then looked to me holding my sword. This made them laugh harder, but before I could teach them a lesson, they just walked off. Maybe it was because of the growing moonlight, but as the saying for the tootsie pop commercial goes, "The world may never know." Sighing, I walked over to where Will was knocked out cold on the ground. Oh well, now would be as good a time as any to braid hair. I smiled evilly, and lifted Will's head in my lap. This was going to look great on him. Whistling to myself, and trying to ignore the last of the battle sounds fading, I plaited Will's hair and started to braid it. "Yo, ho, a pirate's life for me." I said. Somehow, I think I heard Taylor saying the same thing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Still Maria's Point of View

By the time Will had woken up that morning, all I could say was I was in desperate need of some coffee. Oh, and that his hair looked GREAT! But besides that, I wanted my coffee. Anyway that I could get it, even if it was strait from the pot, boiling hot, and black as night. I just wanted my coffee. Evidently, my grumpy mood was noticed by my companion who was now getting off the ground and making weird face at me and everyone around us. He was giving me a look that clearly stated, 'Why the heck are we out here.' So I decided to explain.

"Well, Mr. Turner, a pirate knocked you out before you went to rescue Elizabitc, I mean Elizabeth. I decided to wait for you and now you are awake. What's your plan of action?" I asked him. He still looked a bit weird, but I decided it was just because he had been knocked out and not because Elizabitch was gone.

Without a word, he took off running through the middle of the street. "Once again, I am left alone, and talking to myself. The first sign of insanity." I rolled my eyes and got up to follow Will, certain he would be going to talk to my favorite Commodore and wigged Governor.

Sure enough, when I got to the actual fort like structure, Will was walking inside to speak to the Commodore and his men. "They've taken her. They've taken Elizabeth!" Will all but screamed at the surrounding men. He seemed really freaked out, but Norry just rolled his eyes, and without looking up from his map said, "Mr. Murrtogg, remove this man."

Will was not to be perturbed though. "We have to hunt the down. We must save her!" Oh now he was getting a bit desperate. Aw, my little desperate cutie. Too bad it wasn't over me.

"And where do you suppose we start?" A distraught Governor Swann asked. "If you have any information concerning my daughter, please share it."

I rolled my eyes. Had they all gone crazy? This girl wasn't worth the effort, but I guess then we wouldn't have a story. "That Jack Sparrow. He talked about the _Black Pearl_." Murtogg said. Everyone turned around to look at him and he flushed. Looking over to his partner, Mullroy said, "Mentioned it is more what he did."

Will looked happy about this, even though he had dueled with said pirate earlier. "Ask him where it is." he commanded. "Make a deal with him, he could lead us to it."

The Commodore heaved a big sigh. "No," he said dragging out the word. "The pirates who invaded this port, left Sparrow and the girl locked in their cell, ergo they are not their allies." Then he turned to the Governor. "Governor, we will establish their most likely course…" and that's where Will got angry. Oh boy. He slammed his weapon from earlier down on the map. "That's not good enough!" He shouted. Everyone turned to look at him and the Commodore came around the table to face him.

"Mr. Turner, you are not a military man, you are not a sailor." he grabbed Will and led him away. "You are a blacksmith. Now is not the time for rash actions." The Commodore hissed. Then he got next to Will and whispered, "Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here that cares for Elizabeth." With that Will turned, grabbed my arm, and led us out of the fort.

"Where are we going?" I asked him, once we were a safe distance away from the other soldiers. He slowed his pace and let go of my arm. I stopped and looked up into his face. His eyes were distant and he kept looking to the docks, as if the _Black Pearl_ would come into view and bring back Elizabeth. I sighed. I hated to watch him be miserable. "Well, aren't we going to save her?"

"What do you mean?" He asked turning his wonderful gaze back to me. "The Commodore said that they would handle it."

I rolled my eyes and started to walk again. Motioning for him to follow me, I headed towards the jail and kept talking. "Do you want the Commodore to be her knight in shining armor? No. You have to save her and the only way of doing that is to free Sparrow."

Will shook his head and his eyes lit up and the idea of saving Elizabeth and taking her for himself. Why must I always be a good person? "Thank you." He said, stopping me before we reached the cell. Smiling, I nodded and did something I probably shouldn't have done.

I kissed him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taylor's Point of View

"Jack, can I ask you something?" Sitting in the back of the cell and watching Jack try to pick the lock of our cell, I cleaned my nails on my shirt and twirled around the stolen keys on my fingers.

"No, but yer jus' goina' ask anyway." Jack said. I rolled my eyes and walked over to where he was. Slapping his arm away, I reached through the door and grabbed hold of the old bone. I pulled, but it went no where. Smirking, I turned to face Jack who looked at me discontentedly.

"Why, again, did you stick that bone in there? I had the keys." Waving said keys in his face, I walked over and sat down on the ground. Jack was looking at me with wide eyes. Oops, should've mentioned that earlier. When Jack did nothing and continued to stare, I decided to ask him another question. "Alright then, since you have gotten us into another predicament, I think that you owe me a favor." Glancing up to see that Jack had continued to try and get the bone-lock picker to work I continued. "I think that when we get out, and we will, I should get to come with you on your next adventure."

This made Jack turn around. With a growl, Jack nodded his head and began to continue his work with the lock. I grinned, but the grin was wiped off my face when Jack turned to face me, his eyes full of mischief. "All righ' luv. But since ye'll be comin' wit' me, I get certain, how would ye pu' it." He stopped for a minute in mock thoughtfulness. He snapped his fingers and then turned back towards the lock. "I be getting' certain benefits."

My eyes widened and I stood up and walked over to where he was again. "You will get no such thing, Sparrow. I will not have you corrupting my innocence." I was right next to him and I could now see his gold-toothed smile.

"Wouldn't ask such a thin' from a lass such as yeself. But who kno's wha' the future will bring, aye?" Jack said charmingly. Somehow, deep down, I knew that I didn't stand a chance. I was saved from any further embarrassment when the door banged open and two people flew down the stairs.

"Maria!" I said as my friend grinned at me through the bars. Him, something must have happened while we were apart. I'd have to remember to ask her about that later. "Come to join me crew, lad?" I asked. Maria rolled her eyes and said, "I'm here to find the man I love." At this, I started to laugh, Will gave her a strange look, and Sparrow's eyes popped up to meet hers. Containing my laughter, I managed to get out something along the lines of 'Isn't there something you need to do?' and everyone went back to what they were here for which was….

"You, Sparrow." Will said from behind the bars. Jack's head popped up and he looked at Will. "Aye?" Jack asked, putting his head back down on the floor.

"You are familiar with that ship the Black Pearl?" Maria asked. Jack got more comfortable on the floor and smirked a little. "I've eard' of it." He said nonchalantly. I laughed and shot him a look. Hadn't we just talked about that ship last night?

"Where does it make berth?" Will asked. Jack looked up at him as though he was crazy.

"Where does it make berth?" Jack asked as though he didn't hear Will right. " Ave' you not eard' the stories?" Will looked at Jack, who rolled his eyes and laid back down on the floor. I looked to Maria and thought that I could say this line.

"Captain Barbossa, and his crew of miscreants, sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It is an island that can not be found, _except_," I said putting extra emphasis on the word. "By those who already know where it is." I finished proudly. Jack and Will just looked at me and Maria was trying to keep in the small laughter that was threatening to escape. I blushed under their scrutiny and looked back at my fingernails.

Will seemed to snap back before anyone else. "The ships real enough." He started. "Therefore it's anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and looked to Maria who was almost drooling over Will. Playfully, I pulled her arm through the cell. She gave me the death stare, before discreetly holding her hand up to her mouth.

"Why ask me?" Jack said, examining his nails again. I sat down next to him and grabbed one of his hands, examining his fingers. He looked up at me questioningly and I said, "Jus' trying to find out what's so fascinating." he rolled his eyes but didn't move his hand, so I decided to look at the rings on his fingers.

"Because you're a pirate." Will and Maria said at the same time. Maria blushed as Will looked at her and then back at the floor. Something must be going on between them.

"Oh and you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" Jack asked rising off the floor some.

Will jumped up to place his face between the bars, as if he was angered by what Jack said. Although, I don't see why. It wasn't as if he had threatened his manliness. Oh wait, he already had. "Never." he said maliciously. Jack didn't seem fazed so Will gave the real reason. "They've taken Elizabeth."

Jack jumped up off the ground completely this time, which sent me flying forward since I still had his hand. All the commotion, though, had disguised Maria's growl of disapproval. "Oh so it is that you've found a girl." Jack said, as if he were discovering treasure and not finding out that Will liked a girl. But then Jack's face saddened. "Well, if you're planning to brave all, hasten to her rescue, and so win the fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me." At his mention of singular adjectives, I elbowed him from behind his knee, and he rephrased. "I see no profit in it for us."

Will seemed to think a bit, before Maria nodded towards the cell. "I can get you out." Will said proudly. Jack, though, didn't seem to care.

"And ow's that? The keys ave' run off." I huffed and crossed my arms. "And who's fault was that?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes and put his hand over my mouth so I wouldn't say anything else.

"I helped build these cells. These are half-pin barrel hinges. With the right leverage and the proper amount of strength, the door will lift free." Will said picking up a bench and wedging it in the cell door. Jack sat straight up and I could see the wheels working in his mind.

"What's your name?" He asked. Will looked confused but replied. "Will Turner." Jack nodded. "That would be short for William, I imagine. Good strong name. No doubt named for your father, aye?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Was Will's simple answer. Jack looked thoughtful for a moment and then shook his head.

"Well Mr. Turner," Jack said getting to his feet and pulling me up with him. "We've changed our mind's. If you spring me and the lass from this cell, I swear on pain o' death, that I will take you to the Black Pearl. And your bonny lass." Jack added as an after thought. We both stuck our hand through the door. "Do we have an accord?" I asked Will and Maria.

Will looked down at our hands and then shook Jack's and Maria shook mine. "Agreed." They both said. Jack sighed in relief and nodded. "Agreed. Now get me, I mean us, out." He said waving his arms around. Will nodded and pushed down on the bench, which sent the hinges on the door flying and the cell door lifted free with a clang.

"Hurry." Will said, helping me out of the cell where Jack had left me. "Some one will have heard that." Jack went over to a table and some coat hangers on the wall.

"Not without my affects." He said importantly. He grabbed his things off the wall and started to put them back on. I rolled my eyes at the amount of time it was taking and decided to hurry him up. Adjusting my glasses so they wouldn't fall off in my attempt to make a run for it, I reached up and grabbed Jack's hat off his head and put it on. He wasn't expecting it, so I managed to make it a safe distance before he reached up and noticed I had it. "Luv, I'm goin' to be needin' my hat."

"Not unless you get a move on it. Let's go Maria. Will." I said and turned to walk out of the jail. I got about ten steps before a certain Captain Sparrow was at my heel. Grabbing at his hat, I ducked and kept going.

"Ye do know, that ye can't wear to hat's at once." He told me, pointing out that I still had on my black hat with the feather and his at the same time. I grabbed his hat off my head, when I realized I would be crushing the peacock feather. Holding the hat just out of his reach, I smirked and took off at a run. Jack rolled his eyes and began to chase after me, as did Will. Coming to a stop under a bridge I turned back to see Maria trudging up the street, mumbling something about insanity and being left behind.

Laughing, I turned around and came face to face with Jack Sparrow. Who I can say, really must have wanted his hat back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there's chapter 3. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave some reviews so I know if you like the story or not. Most reviews are really helpful. But I'll take any kind I can get. Thanks again for reading and the next chapter should be up soon! Don't worry, in the next chapter, Taylor and Maria are together and we get to find out if romance is in the air for Maria, or if it was just a one time thing. Tell me what you think it should be!

Yours Truly,

Baby Blue Eyes 10


	4. Pillow Fight!

-1Disclaimer: Seeing as I am not a mouse, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. However, I do own a pirate shirt, hat, and the characters Taylor and Maria.

A:N: Thanks to everyone who has read this story so far. I hope you have enjoyed it! Here's Chapter 4.

-----------------------------------------------

Taylor's Point of View

A Note For Life: Jack Sparrow, sorry, Captain Jack Sparrow, does not like it when people steal his hat.

O.k. So after the whiny baby, or Jack, got his hat back we figured that we would "commandeer" a ship of the fleet. "Sparrow, why couldn't I go with Maria? She didn't have to get wet." I complained. You see, we were under a boat that was under the ocean! As cool as it looks in the movie, it was anything but. It was hot, sticky, and my feet didn't touch the ground so they were practically dragging me. Normally I'm a pretty tall girl, but compared to these giants, I was about 5 inches too short.

"Because luv, you were the one who said you wanted to come with us. Not with Miss Maria." Jack said. I think he might have been getting annoyed with me, but I didn't really care. I was hungry and because of him, I had to spend last night in jail. Thank goodness Will decided to intervene because I was making strangling motions towards Jack's neck. It wasn't a very good idea though, because I let go of the boat and started to sink.

"Help! Help me!" I shrieked. Before I could go completely under though, Jack reached behind him and pulled me back up. Once again, I thought, my hero. Not that I couldn't swim or anything, but I just didn't want to open my eyes in salt water.

"This is either madness," Will said. "Or brilliance." He really was awed by this. Come on Willy, you can do this with anything.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide." Jack said. I looked back to see Will give Jack a look, and I started to giggle. "Somethin' funny, luv?" Jack asked me.

"Sir, no sir!" I said. Jack gave me a weird look, and then we heard a weird crunching noise. Will stopped for a minute and looked down at his foot. Oh yeah, the lobster trap. I started to laugh even more at this. "Sorry Will, that's just too funny." I said, when he gave me a hurt look. He smiled and shrugged it off.

A couple minutes later, Jack stopped. "O.k. Now we're goin' let the boa' go, and swim up wit' it." Jack said to us. Will nodded, and Jack let go of the boat. We sat where we were for a minute and the boat didn't do anything. I stood there looking for a reason that the boat wasn't moving and realized Jack was giving me an annoyed look.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked. Will gave a snort of laughter and Jack looked pointedly up at where my hands were. Still holding the boat. "Oops." I said and let go of the boat. We started to swim up to the surface of the water. When we reached the top, there was a rope hanging down the side of the ship. Looking up to see where it came from, I saw Maria standing up at the top of the ship, smiling at us.

"Ahoy Matey!" She shouted and jack and Will looked up to where she was. Jack grabbed the rope and motioned for me to go ahead. I shook my head at him and he rolled his eyes. "Go ahead, luv. Climb the rope." He said. Once again I shook my head no. He sighed. "Why no'?"

"Because, I am in a skirt, and you are a pirate." I said. He gave me his gold-toothed smile and began to climb the rope. I looked to Will, who was bobbing in the water next to me. "You won't peek, will you?" I asked him. I really wanted him to say no so I could go up the rope and if I fell he could catch me.

Will smiled at me and shook his head. "Taylor, I am an honest gentlemen. I would never do that." He said. I laughed and patted him on the head, before climbing up the rope towards Jack and Maria, who were waiting for us. Let me just say right now, that I am NOT a good rope climber. It took me about 10 minutes to get halfway up the rope.

Realizing that I was jeopardizing the mission, I got off the rope and slid in a window towards the top of the ship. I would just have to make it up the rest of the way by taking the stairs. When I actually got in the window though, I realized I had made a small mistake. I was in the Captain's Quarters and he was sitting at his desk, with his back facing me.

"Well, mate, you might want to get on deck," I said, and the Captain whipped around to face me. "I think there might be a commandeering going on." The Captain looked at me for a moment, before racing out the door and up towards the deck. I followed him, though I was a little disappointed that he didn't think I was a threat to him or his ship. When we got up to the deck, we were just in time to here Will yell, "Aye, avast!" Which I never really understood, but all the soldiers laughed and the one with the really poofy wig said, "This ship cannon be crewed by two men." When he made no move to mention Maria or me, I made my way over to where Jack and Will were standing so they would see us. But they still didn't say anything.

Jack didn't seem to care though. He pulled out his pistol and held it between the man's eyes. "Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" The man took a deep breath and then ordered his men to the row boats. As Will ushered them in there and Jack went to work on messing up the ship so it wouldn't follow us, Maria and I decided that we would encourage them by singing.

"Ready Maria!" I shouted from the opposite side of the ship. I looked over to where Maria was at and she held up her thumbs. "Ready Taylor!" She shouted back.

"Da, Da da dum, da da dum dum dum dum." I shouted/sang and Maria marched around on her side of the ship. Then we started to sing.

"Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination." Maria sang and I started to dance around the deck of the ship, avoiding Jack and Will who were trying to put up the sails.

"And when he's tall, he's what we call a dinosaur sensation!" I sang, and Maria and me made to go closer to the middle of the ship. We skipped the next part, because Maria forgot, and went to the next verse, which we sang together. "Barney shows us lots of things, like how to play pretend. A.B.C's and 1,2,3's and how to be a friend." we sang dancing around the mast of the ship, and the now very amused looking Will Turner and Jack Sparrow.

"Barney comes to play with us whenever we may need him, Barney can be your friend too, if you just make believe him!" We sang and then dropped to the ground in a exaggerated bow. Laughing, Maria and I high-fived and then looked at Jack and Will.

"What?" Maria asked. Jack and Will just looked at each other and walked back up to the helm of the ship. Maria shrugged and walked over to where I was still sitting on the ground. She reached her hand out to me and helped me off the ground. "I bet they think we're crazy." Maria told me.

"Never." I said and we both laughed and climbed the stairs to the helm of the ship. Jack was watching us come up the stairs and Will was looking behind him. I looked out to where the Interceptor was and watched as the sail's were let down. "Here they come!" Will said and Jack turned his head and gave that little half-smile thing. I sighed and Maria acted like she was fanning my face. "If you ladies will stop fooling around, than I'll tell ye what we have to do next." Jack said.

Maria gasped and I tried my best to look affronted. "We, sir," I said pointing to myself and Maria. "Never fool around. We are of the utmost seriousness in every situation." Jack just rolled his eyes and turned back to Will.

"Alrigh' When the _Interceptor_ makes its way over to us, we'll take these ropes, and swing across to the other ship, savvy?" He asked us. Will shook his head to say he understood and Maria said, "Aye, Aye Cap'n." But I shook my head no. Jack sighed and looked at me. "What is it now?"

"I'm afraid of heights." I stated. I wasn't just afraid, I HATED heights of any kind. Like one time, when we were in St. Louis, I wouldn't go near the arch because it was so high up. Jack just rolled his eyes at me.

"Then ye'll have to ride with me." he said, smirking. I sighed and crossed my arms. "Fine." I said dejectedly. "If I must." Maria looked at me and laughed, she knew that it wouldn't hurt me any to have to hold on to Jack Sparrow. Especially if he had to hold on to me. Oh well, innocent until proven guilty.

Finally, the _Interceptor_ pulled up beside us. We were already in are hiding spots as the other soldiers started to board. When all of the soldiers were on the _ Dauntless, _I was picked up and before I knew it we were on the other side of the ship, standing on a different dock. "Take this, and go and cut the ropes." Jack told me as he handed me an axe type thing. I did as I was told and cut all of the ropes. Before long, though, the Commodore realized we weren't on the ship and that we were on a totally different one, sailing into the horizon. "Soldiers, back to the Interceptor. Now!" The Commodore bellowed and his soldiers swung on their ropes, but needless to say, they missed by about a mile.

"Thanks for helping us make way!" Jack shouted from the helm. "We were having a hard time wit' it by ourselves." Bullets started to fly at us and we all ducked. Before long, though, we were out of range and were sailing away from Port Royale.

"Yay! Here we go, to fight the buccaneers, save the damsel in distress, and just be all around awesome!" I shouted and saw Will go up to the helm, where Jack was securing ropes. I turned and looked at Maria, who was studying her nails. "So bestest friend, is there something you want to tell me?" Maria looked up from hernails quickly and then to where Will and Jack were arguing.

"No!" she said quickly. I raised my eyebrow at her and she took a deep breath. "I mean, No, I don't remember anything." I laughed at her and then shouted up to where Jack was standing and Will was hanging over the ocean.

"We're going down below! Don't follow us!" Jack just waved his hands at us, and Will managed to nod his head. Whether it was to us or to Jack, I didn't care. I dragged Maria down the stairs and into the Captain's Cabin. "O.k. Ms. Bloom, spill."

"I don't know…" Maria started and then switched what she was going to say in the middle of her sentence. "I kissed Will!" she all but screamed. My mouth dropped open and Maria flushed a pretty shade of crimson. It wasn't fair that when she blushed she looked sweet, but when I blushed I just looked like a lobster. I don't really like lobster either, crabs are o.k. though. Maria is looking at me like I'm going to snap her head off. Oh yeah, the whole she kissed Will thing. I decided to ask the obvious question.

"You _kissed_ Will?" She nodded her head. "O.k. Like how?" I asked. She looked at me for a moment and then went into the gruesome details. Well, not really that gruesome.

"We were outside the jail, and I just kissed him. But it wasn't like he didn't kiss me back, because he did. What does this mean? I don't want to ruin the story!" She said, and dramatically fell to the bed. I looked at her from where I was sitting in the Captain's chair of the desk, then I started to giggle. "What are you giggling at? Don't you understand that I could have put the movie at risk?"

This made me laugh harder. " 'I could put the movie at risk.'" I mocked her. "Hunny, don't worry about the movie! You _kissed_ William Turner, a.k.a. Orlando Bloom, and your worrying about the movie?" I shook my head at her and tipped the chair back Jack Sparrow style. "Embrace it, you kissed Orlando Bloom."

Maria took a minute to contemplate this, then a big grin broke out on her face. "I kissed Orlando Bloom." She said slowly as if trying out the words on her lips. "I _kissed _Will Turner." She said again. Then she got an even bigger smile on her face, rivaling that of the Cheshire Cat. "I kissed _Will_!" She said and got up, and started to jump on the bed. When she got done jumping, she ran over to me and then dragged me back to the bed to jump with her. "I kissed him!" she sang. I decided to go along with her, cus' if you cant beat em', join em'.

"You kissed him!" I sang along with her as we jumped on the bed, scattering feathers everywhere. I picked up a pillow and started to beat the crap out of Maria. When she had finally gotten a mouth full of feathers, courtesy of a well-aimed hit by me, she grabbed another pillow and started to whack at me.

When we had finally ran out of ammo, about 15 minutes later, we collapsed on the bed. "This has got to be the best time I've ever had." Maria said. I laughed and hit her with the now empty pillow bag. We were about to get up and go look for more pillows, when a voice from the door stopped us. "Now, as fun as that's been, the whelp and I need you up on deck."

Maria and I dropped are pillows and turned around. "Caught in the act." I said with all the despair I could muster in this situation. "Well, I guess if we have no other choice, than we could help you boys up at the helm." I said and then took off running up the stairs, with Maria behind me. When we reached the deck, I saw Will working the sails and no one at the helm. It looked a tad lonely. "To the helm!" I said with a wicked smile on my face. I heard pounding coming from the stairs and I took off in a sprint towards the helm.

I shall say one time, that I am not a very coordinated or graceful person. Running up the stairs, well that wasn't to good of an idea. You see, I fall up the stairs, not down. Like I could run down stairs at a full sprint and nothing would happen, but if I am to run up the stairs at a full sprint, than you're guaranteed that I will not make it up them. So you can imagine what it would be like for me to sprint up wooden stairs, that are wet from the sea spray. Not a pretty image.

"Ahhhhh!" I yelled as my foot missed a step and I came crashing down the stairs that led to the helm. I landed in a heap on the ground, spread eagle and looking up towards the sky. "Could no one have told me the stairs were WET?!" I questioned, ahem, yelled. All I was responded with was Maria's maniacal laughing, combined with Will and Jack's deep, manly laughter.

"Well, I think I'll just go help with the, um, those things." Maria pointed up towards where the ropes on the mast were. I hope she doesn't try to climb up to the crows nest. That could be disastrous. I finally got up off of the floor, no thanks to anyone's help, and then decided I would try the stairs one more time. I looked up to the helm where Jack had taken place at the helm.

"Jack," I called. He looked down at me and smirked. "May I help steer the ship?" I asked. I must say I had asked pretty politely, but he just shook his head no and pointed towards where Maria and Will were tying the ropes and hoisting the sails, or some other sailor thing. I sighed and decided to try my luck with the crow's nest. I might just make it up if I'm careful enough.

_Fifteen Minutes Later_

"Somebody, please help me down." I cried. I looked down, or was it up, at Maria, Jack, and Will, who were once again laughing at my current predicament. What is that predicament, you ask? Well, halfway up to the crow's nest, my foot slipped on the ropes and on my way falling down, I got tangled up in the ropes, upside down, where I have been for the last 10 minutes. My so called _best friend_ didn't feel the need to help me. "Maria, if you don't get me down than I'm going to tell your mom about the time we drowned your house." I yelled. Maria just looked at me and smirked.

"But if I remember correctly, you were there to help." Oh dang, I forgot about that. Well then, I'll just say something else. Think Taylor, what have you all done that wouldn't get you in trouble. Ah hah! I've got it.

"Fine, I'll tell her about Jordan!" I said. I knew I had gotten her this time. You see, Jordan was Maria's stalker. He talked to her all the time! She didn't even know who this guy was, but her mom wouldn't care, she would forbid her from doing anything until this Jordan guy left her alone. Which would be a very long time.

"Fine, I'm coming. Hold on." Maria huffed and started to climb the ropes, which was easier for her now that she had on some regular clothes that she had found in one of the cabins. When she got up to me, she gave me a dirty look and helped me get untangled. Once we were safely on the ground, I looked at her and gave her a hug.

"I wouldn't have told your mom. If I had, I would never see you again." I said and she punched me playfully in the arm, but it still hurt a little. I turned back to the boys. "So, where are we sailing this scrap wood to?" I asked.

"This is supposed to be the fastest ship in the Caribbean." Maria said, mocking Elizabitch Swann. I laughed and looked at her seriously.

"No, that would be the Black Pearl." I said. Jack shook his head yes and Maria huffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"To answer your question, Taylor, we are going to Tortuga. Sparrow here, says that it is the best port in all the Caribbean." William said. I curtsied and then looked around.

"Well that sounds great." I said sarcastically. We all laughed, about what I said or just because we felt like laughing, I wasn't sure. But we laughed anyways. When we were done with our hysterical laughter, Jack looked at Maria and myself.

"How does one drown a house?" He asked. Maria and I looked at each other and then started to laugh again.

Sometimes you just don't want to know.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for all the lovely reviews, they mean a lot to me. And yes, before anyone asks, my best friend really does have a stalker and we really did drown the house. But like I said, some things you just don't want to know about! Keep reviewing please! The next chapter will have Tortuga! Everyone's favorite port! Thanks again, and keep the reviews coming!

Yours Truly,

Baby Blue Eyes 10


	5. Fist fights in the bar tonight!

-1Disclaimer: Since I don't want to be a mouse, I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean.

A:N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, but I had a lot going on. Here's chapter 5 for you! Enjoy.

--------------------------------------------

"_Who says life cant be spontaneous?" --Unknown._

-----------------------------------

Taylor's Point Of View

"Jack," I whined, "I want a sword!" We had just gotten into the harbor, and were just stepping onto the dock, when I realized I wouldn't have any protection for Tortuga. And if it was anything like the movie, I definitely wanted protection. Spinning on his heel, Jack turned abruptly to look at me.

"Luv, I've seen yer clumsiness first hand. I don't trust ye wit' a sword." Jack said, talking about my clumsiness from earlier that day. Huffing, I stopped on the deck and crossed my arms. The rest of them kept walking until they noticed I wasn't walking with them like I should have been. Once again, the others turned around and looked at me. Sure I was throwing a fit like a two year old, but hey, I have a two year old sister and I don't care.

Sighing, Maria came back for me, since she is the only one that can understand my mood swings. "Taylor, you don't want to miss Tortuga, do you?" She asked. I shook my head no, and she put a hand on my arm. "Come on, lets go have some fun."

I acted like I was going to cry, and sniffed. "Alright, but I'm not talking to him." I said and I pointed to where Jack stood cleaning his nails. Maria shook her head to say she thought it was o.k. and we started to walk up the dock again. When we reached Jack and Will, I glared at Jack and gave Will my sweetest smile.

"Glad to see you smiling, Miss Taylor." Will said. I laughed and then hooked my arm through his, as did Maria on his other side. Jack rolled his eyes at us and continued on into the town. Following him, Maria and myself started to hum the theme to Family Guy, which is the best show ever.

It took us about 10 minutes to get to the middle of the town, because Jack had to stop and talk to everyone, and dodge a few people who he owed money to. When we finally got into town, I was surprised by how gross and dirty it was. Sure I saw the movie, several times, but I never realized how many whores and bums there were. Plus all the bars and what not, this place was going to give me a headache.

"More importantly," Jack was saying. "It is indeed the sad life, that has never breathed deep this sweet , proliferous, bouquet that is Tortuga, Savvy?" Then looking behind him after he grabbed a cane from some drunk man, he added, "What do you think?"

Will looked around before answering. "It'll linger." He said. When he wasn't going to say anything else, I added. "It's gross." Jack gave me a scandalized look before going on.

"I'll tell you mate, if every town in t he world was like this one, no man would ever go unwanted." Looking over to where a red-headed whore was making her way towards him, Jack's eyes lit up. "Scarlet!" He called. She looked at him sweetly and then slapped him across the face. Rolling my eyes, I turned around to look at all of our surroundings. "Don't think I deserved that." He said.

"Yah, right." Maria said sarcastically. I laughed and turned around just in time to see a blonde whore come up to Jack. "Who was she?" The girl asked. "Wha'?" jack was stupid enough to act dumb. Let's see where that gets him. Oh, it looks like a slap on the face.

Laughing when Jack rubbed his jaw, I smiled and looked towards Maria. "He might have deserved that." I said in my best Captain Sparrow accent. It must've been pretty good because both Maria and Will started to laugh. Satisfied that I had gotten Jack back for his earlier comments, I gave him a wink and continued to walk forwards.

"Wait up, Taylor!" I heard Maria shout, and then I heard Will telling her that we should go to a pub called the _Faithful Bride,_ where they would meet us later. I turned back around in time to see Jack tip his hat at us and call out for us to not get into too much trouble. "Yes, dad!" I called out, earning some surprised looks from spectators. Deciding I would have a little fun, I turned to the people giving us strange looks and whispered loudly, "He had us out of wedlock, but don't spread it around he doesn't want anyone to know." They nodded their heads knowingly, but as soon as I turned back around I heard them running off to tell their friends and everyone on the street.

"Your horrible. He is going to kill you. And since when do you think of Jack Sparrow as a fatherly figure?" Maria asked as we headed in the direction of the pub Will had pointed out for us. "How cliché." She said, when she saw the name and the controversial sign hanging from the window.

"I don't think of him in a fatherly way, but you know how I love to stir up gossip." I winked and opened the door to the pub. Almost immediately we were pulled through and into the din of noises and alcohol. "Oh, and Maria," I added, she turned to me and I gave her a big smile. "The sign on the door said Help Wanted. You should probably find the manager."

Laughing at Maria, who acted like she was going to hit me before joining in on the laughter, we walked over to the bar. Jumping on one of the empty stools, I addressed the bartender. "My Goodman, I'll have a water, and my friend will have a water as well." The bartender looked at us once, then shook his head.

"We don' hav' no wata'." He said, his English was terrible and I could hear a bit of a Spanish accent in there. I decided to test out the Spanish classes I had taken in high school.

"Quisiera un cristal de agua, por favor?" I asked in Spanish. The bartender looked from me to Maria, once again shaking his head. Maria looked like she was going to start cracking up laughing at any minute, and I looked at her like she was crazy. "What's so funny?" I asked, giving her a confused look.

"Nothing. Your accent is absolutely horrible, though." She said and then erupted into small giggles. I sighed and turned back to the bartender who was looking at us expectedly.

"I'll have a _rum_ then." I said dejectedly, he rolled his eyes and looked pointedly at Maria, who was holding her hands to her sides and laughing. Sometimes I don't even want to know what she thinks is so funny.

"I'll have a water." Maria said through her giggles and I rolled my eyes. Hadn't I just had this conversation with this man. I was about to correct Maria and tell her to get something else, when the bartender nodded his head and went to get our drinks. I gave an exasperated sigh and peered at Maria closely.

"How is that I cant get a water, even when I ask in Spanish, and yet you can get one without any problem?" I asked her. Maria put on a straight face and then looked at me all superior like. She cleared her throat as if she was going to make some huge announcement and sat up a little straighter.

"Taylor, luv, that man there wasn't Spanish, but French. And I'm sure he had no clue what you were going on about." She said. As I felt my face going red with embarrassment, the man sat down our drinks on the bar and looked at us expectantly. "What do you need, kind sir?" Maria asked him after tasting her drink and then sitting it back down on the bar top. Looked like she had gotten rum as well.

"The drinks aren't for free you know." The man said and he once again gave us a withering stare as Maria and I looked at each other. Pretending to look through my pockets to bide time, Maria looked around the bar to see if Will or Jack was here yet. They weren't.

"How about this," I said to the man, my head working a mile a minute. "Why don't you just put what we order tonight on Captain Sparrow's tab? Hmm, I think that would be alright, don't you?" I asked the man sweetly. He seemed to debate about it for a moment and then nodded his head to show that it was alright.

Maria smiled and then turned a sly glance towards the doors. "How about something to eat then?" She asked, and I smiled at the thought. I hadn't eaten in like two days. I was starving. Seeing my look, she turned back to the man. "Bring us the finest eatery you have and put it all on Sparrow's tab."

The bartender grinned, knowing that we were taking full advantage of Jack's money. He would get over it later, as long as the bill wasn't _too_ high. The man walked off, leaving Maria and myself to enjoy our rum. Yeah, right. "Well, you try yours first." I said, pointing a finger at the mug sitting in front of Maria. She shook her head and looked at the mug sitting in front of me. 

"I already tried mine, your turn." I sighed and picked the mug off of the counter. Giving it a sniff first, I almost gagged at the strong smell coming from the small glass. I gave Mari a pleading glance, but she just smiled wider at me. Nodding, I raised the mug to my mouth and took a gulp.

Bad move. The rum burned going down my throat and had a sweet, sugary taste. I started coughing, and began to regret taking that large of a swig. Maria laughed heartily as she hit me on the back. "It's kind of gross, isn't it." She said. It wasn't a question, but I knew she knew what it tasted like. I could only nod as I tried to get my throat to stop burning.

"Take it easy love, don't want you to hurt that pretty face of yours." Someone said, and I swung around on my stool to see Jack ordering himself and Gibbs rum. How had he gotten in here without me noticing? "Is there a reason yer starin' at me love? Or are ye jus' tryin to show affection?" Jack said, reaching his arm out to me. I moved back and grabbed for my mug of rum.

"You wish, Sparrow." I said, glaring at him and downing the rest of the rum that was in my mug. It was soon replaced by another from the bar keep. I nodded to him and took another gulp of rum. I turned when someone put a hand on my arm. It was Will.

"Don't worry about him, Taylor. He's just trying to get you to crack." Will said knowingly. I rolled my eyes and looked around for Maria. She was over where Will was supposed to be, glaring at a whore that I noticed from a little later in the movie. I laughed and then pointed over to her. Will looked to where I was pointing and I saw a faint blush rising on his cheeks.

"So Will, anything interesting happening with you and Maria." Will looked at me like I had two heads and I gave him a sly smile. "Come on, don't be shy." I said, patting his arm and wiggling my eyebrows. Will turned back to where Maria was, and saw that she was being goggled by many of the pub goers.

"I don't know what your talking about." Will said, not looking at me but continuing to stare at a man who was getting a little to close to Maria. "If you'll excuse me for a moment." He continued but then didn't wait for me to answer as he walked away. I rolled my eyes and looked back to the counter at where someone had placed another glass of rum in front of me. I looked up at the bar tender, who then pointed down the bar to where a bunch of society men turned pirates were staring. Raising the glass to them, I nodded and took a drink out of it. Once you got used to it, rum wasn't so bad. It was now only a dull numbness when it went down.

One of the braver men got up from the table they were occupying and walked towards me. Great, I thought, now I have to put up with this guy. The man walked over and sat on the stool that Maria had been occupying and just stared at me. For a few minutes, I ignored him and continued to drink out of the mug, but after a while I just got tired of it. "Is there something you want?" I asked him a little harshly.

He gave me a dirty-toothed smile and put a finger to my cheek. "I thought that was a mite bi' obvious." He stated and I grimaced, not wanting to think where his hand had been. Grabbing his arm and flinging it away from me, I stood up from my seat and swayed a bit before I got my balance.

"No thank you." I stated with as much propriety as I could muster in my half-drunken state. Turning to see where Maria and the other's had gotten to, I felt the man's hand on my arm again. I turned to look up at him and saw that he had gotten off of the stool to join me on the ground. "Excuse me, but I said get the HELL OFF!" I said a little louder. People had started to stare at us and I wasn't going to play a helpless little girl, even though I was 18 and could take care of myself. At least legally, I mean.

"I was going to be polite, bu' now, I don tink so." The man said, but before he could touch me with his other arm, I reached out with my fist and it collided with the man's jaw bone. He fell with a sickening crunch to a heap on the ground, and everyone sat in silence for a moment before people started to fight around me. The music became a roaring noise and my fist and head were starting to pound in pain. I felt myself swaying, and then two strong arms carrying me out of the pub. At first I tried to reach out and fend off whoever it was, but the alcohol was making me sleepy and I couldn't put up much of a fight.

Going in and out of sleep, I recognized the humming sound to be Jack, and the muffled voices to be Will and Maria talking about something. Once again, I thought, my hero. Reaching up, I put my hand on Jack's shoulder and he looked down at me. I could smell the salty tang of the ocean and hear the waves, so I knew we were close to the dock.

"Jack, put me down, I can walk." I said. Jack stopped and looked down at me, then silently put me on the ground. Almost immediately the ground started to spin and I felt myself swaying to an invisible wind. Jack put his hands on my waist and held me steady while everything started to come back into focus. Seeing that I was o.k. Jack helped me walk the rest of the way up the dock and onto the gang-plank.

After a little mishap, where I tried to jump in the water but was stopped, we were all on the deck of the _Interceptor_ and Will and Maria had gone downstairs to the galley to find something to eat. I, on the other hand, had decided to stay on the deck and talk to Jack. Or annoy him, whatever came first. Walking over to where he was standing next to the side of the ship looking out to see, I sat on the railing so that I could see his face. It looked trouble and I thought of how he must feel to have lost something that was rightfully his. Laying my hand on his shoulder, I whispered, "It's all going to work out in the end Jack. You'll get the Pearl back and sail the seven seas again."

Jack turned to look at me and gave me a grin. I almost felt my heart melt. Still smiling, Jack reached up and brushed some of my hair off of my face. "I'm sure it is. After all, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He said, waving his hands around for an extra effect. I giggled and hopped down from the railing so that I was standing next to him.

Before I could stop myself, I reached up and kissed Jack on the lips. When I pulled away, I whispered, "Thanks for saving me." Before falling asleep right on the deck.

Boy was I going to be in pain tomorrow.

----------------------------------------------------------

Oh my lord! Taylor kissed Jack! But will she remember it in the morning? And what are Will and Maria doing down in the galley by themselves? Hmm, intrigue. Oh well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It took me forever because I kept changing everything, but hey, who likes a bad story/chapter. No one that's who. Well, drop me a review, because the faster you review, the faster the next chapter is up. Hint hint.

Yours Truly,

Baby Blue Eyes 10


	6. Warning: Beware of Sharks!

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates, and for that I am ashamed.

A:N: Hey Everyone! Sorry for the wait, but I was on vacation for the past week. Just getting' my bronze on in South Carolina. Being by the ocean has definitely given me some inspiration. So here's the next chapter for you!

--------------------

"Oh My GOD! My head is freakin' killing me!" I said, while holding my head and trying to drown out the beating sun and yells that were coming from the dock. I looked over at Maria, who only smirked. "I hope you know, that I would _never _smirk at you if you were in pain from a hangover." I said to Maria.

"But, I will never have a hangover." She stated, louder than was necessary. I winced and she smiled wider. I rolled my eyes and then proceeded to glare at the sun through squinted eyes.

"Oh, yes, I forgot. You're going to abstain from all bad things." It was now Maria's turn to roll her eyes at me, but I decided to continue. "But then again, if you abstain from all bad things, where's the fun in that?" She shook her head at me, but I didn't notice when she walked off so I kept speaking. "Absolutely no fun at all, that's where. Could you see it now, the headlines would be going off around the world. _Crazy Italian: Fun sucker of the nation. _People would go for miles through all the elements to read the papers." I stopped and looked around, noticing that a few of the people on the docks were looking at me funny. I gave them my best withering stare, and then winced when I opened my eyes to widely and was assaulted by the sun.

Mumbling to myself, I walked past all of the un-bathed people who were staring at me funny. I don't know about what though. They are clearly the weirder of the group. I mean really, who doesn't take showers? At least jump in the water every once-in-awhile. When I successfully made it to where the others were standing, I stood back a little from Jack, who had been giving me strange looks all morning. I decided it was probably from the drunken kiss I had given him last night. I could feel my face heating up in embarrassment, but I wasn't going to acknowledge it unless he brought it up first.

I looked up when I heard someone to the side of me snort, and I saw Gibbs looking at me, holding my head and squinting. "Next time, lass, I would say that you should try water instead of the rum." I held up my hands, exasperated. "They said there wasn't any!" I mumbled.

I think everyone is against me today.

-----

"Feast your eyes, Captain." I heard Gibbs say. I rolled my eyes and mumbled, "Here we go again." Maria turned around to laugh quietly, while Gibbs looked at me and glared somewhat. I managed my best smile, and nodded for him to continue, which he did without further encouragement.

I looked up and down the members of the supposed crew, and had to smile. Most of the grungy looking men (and the one woman at the end,) looked a tad worse for the wear. Excluding Cotton though, who as we all know has no tongue, they weren't missing any limbs. That had to count for something.

Jack started to walk up and down the row, brushing into me and sending me a sideways glance. He looked each person up and down, hesitating when he saw Marty, and just as Gibbs was finishing about how everyman was worth his salt, he stopped in front of Mr. Cotton and the parrot.

"You, sailor!" He barked gruffly. I think I might have swooned a little when I heard his voice, or maybe I was just getting a little sick from last night. Anyways, Mr. Cotton glanced at Mr. Gibbs, who said, "Cotton, sir." and Jack nodded. "Mr. Cotton." He said, "Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" He said this all really fast and then waited for cotton to reply. Mr. Cotton looked helpless as Jack shouted. "Mr. Cotton! Answer Man." Mr. Cotton looked over at Mr. Gibbs who was happy to oblige help.

"He's a mute. Poor devil had his tongue cut out." Mr. Cotton opened his mouth and showed his chopped out tongue. I gagged and Maria mumbled something along the lines of, "Was that really necessary." But it was all ignored as Gibbs went on. "So he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how." Jack made a confused face and went to move on, then stopped and turned back to them.

"Mr. Cotton's parrot." He said in a strained voice. "Same question." I stifled a laugh by turning it into a cough at Jack's expression as he questioned the parrot.

"Wind in the sails. Wind in the sails." The parrot said. Jack looked at Mr. Gibbs, who had to explain once again. "Mostly we figured that means yes." Gibbs said confidently.

"Course it does." Jack yelled. I winced as his voice was quite close to my head. I was never drinking again if this is what I was going to have to put up with in the morning. Then he turned back to Will, who looked very, very, skeptical. "Satisfied?" He asked with a smile.

"Well, you've proved their all mad." Will said, shaking his head. Maria was behind him and I saw her sigh at his words. Or maybe it was because she was checking out his backside. I cleared my throat and she stepped back and her face reddened.

"And what's the benefit for us?" Someone shouted from the end of the row of people. Jack's eyes widened and we followed him as he walked down the row of crew members, coming to a stop in front of one with a wide, floppy hat on. Lifting up the hat and letting the woman's hair fall down, he smiled.

"Anna Maria." He said. I laughed as she pulled her hand back and slapped him across the face. He winced and Will bent down to be eye level with him.

Smirking, he said, "I suppose you didn't deserve that either." Behind Jack, Anna Maria nodded her head and looked like she in a completely pissed off state. But, you know what they say about a woman scorned.

"No, that one I deserved." Jack said and he turned back around. "You _stole_ my boat!" Anna-Maria yelled, all but stomping her feet on the ground. When Jack began to defend himself, she slapped him again, and I smiled at the echoing slap. All of the crew was watching with rapt attention to how the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow would get himself out of this new predicament. Jack took another deep breath and then turned around to face the woman before him.

"Borrowed." He said with a smile. "Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back." At this Anna-Maria looked furious.

"But you didn't!" She screeched and I held my hands to my ears. This was really getting annoying, and I would rather them not yell at each other when they were standing that close to each other. Jack looked a little pained, but continued for the sake of his pretty, little face.

"You'll get another one." He said gleefully, but backed off some when Anna Maria pointed her index finger in his face.

"I will." She said menacingly.

"A better one!" Will said from behind Jack.

"A better one!" Jack agreed. From Will's side, Maria and I pointed towards the _Interceptor_ and Will got a very pirate look on his face.

"That one." He said, reaching around Jack and pointing towards the ship. Anna Maria smile and Jack looked just a tad bit angry.

"That one?" He said angrily, but Will only smirked. Turning back to where the crew were turned and looking at the ship and then back to him again, Jack said, "Aye, that one. What say you?" He yelled again.

I clutched at my head, and let out a small whimper. I was really not liking the yelling.

"Aye!" Anna Maria and the rest of the crew shouted. Then they walked towards the supplies and began to walk towards the end of the dock where the row boats were. Mr. Gibbs ran up as soon as the others had left.

"Oh no. It's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard." Maria and I huffed in disapproval but no one seemed to notice or care. Jack looked into the distance, off towards the sky.

"It be far worse not to have her." He said. He walked away and Gibbs and Will gave a look to where he had been gazing, but found nothing. Maria and I sighed, and grabbed each others arms, skipping down to where the row boats where. We found Anna Maria and I grabbed her arm as well. She gave us a look, but I disarmed her with a smile.

"Me and you are going to be good friends." I said, and she managed a smile. We climbed into the row boats with most of the supplies and began to row away.

"Why's that?" She asked when we were almost to the ship. She was gazing up at the ship in appreciation, and I looked up at it, but found that I liked the look of the open ocean better.

"Because," I said, climbing out of the boat and up onto the ladder. "We both like to annoy Sparrow."

--------

"This is fantastic!" I yelled as the storm that had descended out of nowhere continued to rock the boat with sickening motions. There was water splashing everywhere and more than one member of the crew was looking a tad bit green. I smiled down at Maria from my position, hanging on the ropes that hung down from the crows nest. Earlier, Anna Maria had showed me how to manage them without falling, and I had taken every chance I could to show off my new skill.

"I hope you fall off and drown!" Maria shouted up to me. I cackled like a mad woman at her. She had decided that she was going to show everyone that she wasn't just a girl, but that she could do work to. It hadn't been going to well. First, she dropped a barrel onto her foot and complained about that until Will helped her bandaged her "injury." Then, when the storm hit, she tried to tie the ropes to the mast with the rest of the crew, somehow managing to fling a rope up and hit Mr. Gibbs in the face. It was quite hilarious and we got to listen to how we were bad luck for the next 10 minutes.

"No can do. I am an acrobat." I yelled down to her and then, because I'm the world's biggest klutz, I lost my hold on the rope and ended up falling off and into the ocean. I let the water settle around me for a moment, closing my mouth and eyes shut tight, before swimming back up to the surface. Squinting against the onslaught of rain and waves, I looked up at the _Interceptor_ and saw most of the crew looking off the edge of the boat, along with a worried looking Maria. Serves her right, too.

Somewhat swimming to the edge of the boat, I called up to the people aboard. "Will somebody throw me down a rope?" Everyone looked around for a rope for a minute before turning back to where I was still bobbing around in the water, spluttering and spitting out the salty water that had gotten into my mouth. "Hurry! I don't think I can make it out here for much longer." They still just stared at me. I rolled my eyes and swam closer to the ship's edge. I was about to call again, when I saw Sparrow come over to the side and lean over the edge some.

"Sorry lass, bu' me crew aint pickin' up extra passengers." He said with a smirk. I looked at him open mouthed, not caring about all the water that was accumulating in my mouth, and tried to comprehend the fact that the were LEAVING me! Spitting out the salt water and still swimming as well as I could to the edge, I looked around the vast amount of ocean.

"Sparrow! You throw me over a rope right this minute! I will not be stranded out here in the middle of a storm." I shouted, trying and failing to grab onto the ship somehow. "I am _not_ an extra passenger either!" I added as an after thought.

Laughing, Sparrow threw me over a rope and I grabbed hold of it. I struggled to get my grip on it and then cautiously made my way up the rope. About halfway up, Will poked his head over the edge of the ship to look at me. "Jack said to hurry up, unless you want to be thrown back in for the sharks." Will said and then smiled sympathetically and walked away. Gulping, I looked back down to where I had been, and sure enough I saw 3 fins sticking up from the surface of the water. I hastened my pace up the ship and when I reached the top, Maria grabbed my arms and heaved me over the side of the ship.

"Oh gods! Jack Sparrow is a foul man." Maria said as she pulled me off of the ground where I had landed. I looked up to the man in question, who was standing at the helm and looking around assessing the damage now that the storm was over.

"That he is." I said. I stood up and tried to ring out my hair and my clothes. I took off my boots and emptied out the water in them, before putting them back on and looking around for my hat. "Hey Maria? Do you know where my hat is?" I asked her. She looked around me and the ship, then over into the quickly calming sea.

"Nope. I don't think you had it on, did you?" She stated as she walked towards the galley, where she mentioned something about eating food. I rolled my eyes, thinking that she was always hungry. Walking back over to the mast, I thought about where I had had the hat last. I could definitely remember having it on before I fell overboard. I knew I had it on while the storm was going on too.

"Lose something'?" Jack asked, walking around the other side of the mast to stand behind me. I decided not to answer him and continued to walk around deck looking for my hat. When I thought he wasn't behind me anymore, I slumped against the railing of the ship and closed my eyes. The next thing I know, I was hanging over the edge, with someone holding onto my hips.

"What the hell!" I screamed grabbing onto whoever was holding me up by the arms. I heard his deep laughter and tried to catch my breath and steady myself at the same time. "Sparrow, let go of me." I said calmly.

"Alrigh' then, love." He said and loosened his hold on me. Instinctively, I grabbed his arms as I started to fall back over again. Pulling myself up, I turned my head up to face him.

I hadn't noticed our close proximity before since I was trying to stay on the ship, but now that I was up I noticed that we were indeed quite close. His hands were resting on my hips and my fists were clutching his coat tightly. I was pushed up against the side of the railing and my face was tilted up towards his, which was leaning down. I could feel his breath caressing my face softly, and I closed my eyes and lost myself for a moment.

Breathing in deeply, I instinctively tilted my head farther to the side. I could smell him, a mix of saltwater and the sweet smell of rum. There was also a hint of cinnamon. I wanted to ask where it came from, but I didn't think that I could open my mouth to form the words. Licking my lips, which were suddenly dry, I pushed him back some so I had more room. He made a small sound, but didn't let go of me. "Jack." I said, and I hated the way my voice shook, even though I had barely spoken louder than a whisper.

I felt Jack's heartbeat from where my hands were on his chest, and I felt him sigh. He moved his head down towards mine, just where I could feel his breath on my neck. I felt tingles up and down my spine and I leaned into him more. He seemed to have some kind of energy that made me want to draw closer. His body was emitting heat and his lips brushed against where my neck and jaw connect when he spoke. "Yes, Taylor?" He asked me, while gently pushing my body back to the rail, while coming closer to me.

I tried to keep my thoughts in order and not lose control, but then he slid his hands slowly up to my waist. My breath hissed out of me and I parted my lips, moving them but no sound came out. "I, uh, I…just,…" I stuttered and he moved one hand behind my head, angling my head. I looked into his eyes, completely black with no more trace of the original chocolate brown, and felt as if he could see into my soul.

"You just what?" He asked, bringing his other hand up to brush my cheek. I felt my face lean in to his touch and I felt millions of tingles burst into my stomach. Slowly, he brought his head down to mine. "Say what you need to." He said, his lips softly brushing mine while he talked. I took a breath, bringing my mouth closer to his.

"Jack Sparrow, get your hands off of her. _Right Now._" I looked up from Jack, pushing him off of me. Maria was standing in front of the door that led to the deck below and looking furious. She must have thought he was forcing me into something, because she looked at Jack and sent him a death glare. If looks could kill, he would have been in Davy Jones' locker right now.

Jack sighed, but pushed away from me. I immediately felt cold from the lack of heat and I took a staggering breath, trying to rid myself of the feelings he had brought out in me. I didn't want to admit it, but I wanted him to kiss me. Despite not wanting to be played, I still wanted him to kiss me.

"As you wish." Jack said, throwing me one last look and then turning around and walking down the stairs. Maria waited until he was gone, before coming over to sit next to me on the stairs that I had sat down on.

"Mind explaining?" She asked, giving me a smile, no doubt having realized her mistake. I sighed and tried to manage a smile at her, but inside I was battling with these new found feelings for Captain Sparrow. I took a breath before replying.

"Hey, I cant help it if I fall for the bad guys."

---------------------------

Thanks for reading guys! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, cus it was pretty fun for me to write. I know, I know, I will have more of Maria and Will in the next chapter, but I wanted this one to focus mainly on Jack and Taylor.

Well you know how the rest of this goes. Review, people! The next part will be up soon. I hope. Lol

Yours Truly,

Baby Blue Eyes 10


	7. Jack and Will, Cavemen?

-1Disclaimer: I don't really want to be a mouse, so I'm just going to let Disney take the claim for this stuff.

A:N: Hey guys! Thanks for the coolio reviews. You people rock! Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, which will feature: Lots a Maria and Will, a confusing Taylor, and a fight between Elizabitch and Maria! Yay! So, read on.

--------------------------

Maria's Point of View

---------------------------

"Where are my Glasses!" Taylor shrieked, yes shrieked, at everyone in a 5 mile radius. She has been shrieking at us _all_ morning. If it's not about her glasses, than it was her hat, or her beaded necklaces. I sighed and looked around the deck. I felt a blush rise on my cheeks when I came across Will, who today was working the sails, without a shirt. When Taylor saw me, uh staring, she came over and took a moment out of her screeching to hum Hopelessly Devoted in my ear. I swatted at her arm, but she dodged my hand and started to interrogate Mr. Gibbs about her lost stuff.

"Ever think that, just maybe, you might have lost them when you went overboard, idiot?" I interrupted. Mr. Gibbs rolled his eyes and walked away slowly, obviously wondering if he was going to be attacked by the "crazy lass" (his words, not mine), and Taylor looked at the mast as if it had done her a personal wrong. I smirked. "Hmm, so I'm guessing that you didn't think about that possibility, did you."

"Well, Ms. Bloom, the lass here can be a bit, how do you put it, ah yes, _dense_, sometimes." Captain Jack said as he walked past us. Taylor leveled him with a glare, but he just smiled and walked away. I think that I might have seen the black plastic of Taylor's glasses in his pocket, but it must have been a trick of the light. Otherwise, Taylor would have seen it, seeing as she was staring right at his retreating back. Scratch that, his retreating _ass_! I smile and swatted at her again, this time I didn't miss though.

"Ow!" She, you guessed it, shrieked. I shrugged and she narrowed her eyes at me. "I hate that man." She said, but I just laughed at her.

"You guys have so much sexual tension radiating off of you, that you can practically feel it pulling you in." She rolled her eyes, but I decided to have a little more fun with it. Acting like I was being pulled towards her, I grabbed onto the railing of the ship. "No! I don't want to be taken! Save me!" I yelled, drawing the attention of some of the crew members. Anna Maria took no notice, but I saw her smile a bit.

"Stop it, Maria. You're acting like an idiot." Taylor hissed, but I knew she wasn't concerned about the crew, just its captain. I laughed and then fell to the floor. "Get up off the ground!" Taylor said before walking to the other side of the ship and sitting on the railing. I got up off the ground and huffed in her general direction before walking over to sit on the stairs.

"Maria? Is everything alright?" My breath caught in my throat as I looked up and saw Will standing in front of me, shirtless. He sat staring at me for a minute as I caught my breath and tried to regulate my breathing. When that was done, I continued to stare and so did he. I started to fidget with my hair and tried not to focus all of my attention on the way his pants hung low on his hips. Plus, his abs that made any man run to the gym. "Are you alright, Maria?" He asked again and I brought my attention back up to his face.

I nodded my head. "Sure, everything's fine Will. Why do you ask?" I said sounding as if I had just run a mile, which I hadn't. I haven't been getting enough exercise lately. Anyways, Will nodded his head and sat down on the stairs next to me. We were in such close proximity that I could see exactly how beautiful his eyes were. He caught me staring and we both blushed.

"You looked a little downtrodden." Will answered, staring into my eyes. I didn't even care that he had used a word that would have usually made Taylor and I go into a fit of giggles. He was so close, and if I leaned my head to the right a little….

"Mr. Turner! Back to work, Taylor is having a little trouble with the rigging." Someone called from above us. We had jumped apart at the interruption, and Jack strode down the stairs, in-between us, and over to where Taylor was hanging upside down with her arms crossed over her chest. I sighed at the interruption and Will sprung up from the stairs and down to where Jack was standing.

"How do you do it, Taylor?" Will asked incredulously, climbing up the mast to help lower the ropes down so Taylor could get safely to the ground again. I rolled my eyes and walked over to stand where Taylor should have been, had she not been in the ropes.

"Well, William, it is a complicated matter that involves many hours of brilliance to conceive. I am truly sorry that we don't have time to elaborate today, seeing as all of the blood in my body is now making its way into my brain and as we speak I am loosing the strength to live." Taylor explained, throwing her hands around and making her sway dangerously on the rope.

"Otherwise known as, she is one of the clumsiest, if not the most clumsy person on this Earth." I said, and Will laughed. I smile came to my face when I heard his lovely laugh. Sigh. I looked over to where Jack and Taylor were having a stare down. Jack was smirking and Taylor was glaring at him, but I could tell she was trying to make her face stay angry. Cus' really, who could stay mad at everyone's favorite pirate. Unless of course, you didn't like said pirate or he wasn't your favorite. Then I guess you could stay mad. _Anyways_, they were having a very heated stare off, when I decided to intervene. "The sexual tension, it's pulling me in!" I said, acting like I was resisting an invisible force field. "Don't let it take me!"

"Just _shut _uhhhhhh!" Taylor screamed as the rigging was loosened and she fell to the ground in a heap of jingling charms (made by her skirt, of course). We all started to laugh, even Will who had unceremoniously dropped her, and Taylor stood up. " It is _not_ funny." She said, which made us all laugh more, even most of the crew joined in. She huffed before going and walking off in the direction of our "cabins", which was really just a store room we claimed as our own, stealing blankets and making a make-shift bed.

We continued to laugh, even when Jack stopped and looked around at everyone. After a few minutes, we looked to Jack who was staring at us with wide eyes. "Back to work you scabrous dogs! There's no time to lose!" And with that he bounded back up the stairs to the helm at breakneck speed. I shook my head, but smiled. The man was truly crazy.

---------------------------

Taylor's Point of View

---------------------------

"God, this is so _boring_." I said as Maria, Will, Jack, and myself sat in a little row boat on our way to the cave. We weren't even half-way there yet, and already I just wanted to throw myself to the sharks, which trust me, is not a metaphor seeing as our tiny boat was surrounded my sharks. "Daa, dum. Daa, dum." I said quietly humming the song from _Jaws._ Maria gave me a death glare, but I kept doing it.

"Stop Taylor. That's freaking me out." Maria said, slightly whimpering and looking into the ocean at the sharks. "It would be so easy for one of those _killers_," She said, emphasizing the word. "To attack us. Then you wouldn't be joking around with that song anymore." I smiled back innocently and when she turned to look at Jack, I rocked the boat slightly. She screamed and "coincidently" jumped into Will's lap. Jack and I laughed as Maria and Will looked at each other, his hands steadying her and hers on his shoulders, a slight blush on each of their cheeks. I was jealous for a minute about Maria's perfect blush, but brushed it off as she got out of his lap and gave me a death glare/half-smile. Don't ask how it's possible, because even I don't know.

"Ladies, if you're done with your little argument, then can we please continue?" Jack asked us. I narrowed my eyes at him and Maria nodded her head once to show that we agreed. I sighed, loudly, and leaned back in the rowboat, dipping my hand in the water, then pulling it out quickly. Forgot about the sharks there for a minute, plus the water felt really slimy.

When we got into the cave, it took forever I might add, I smiled and started to laugh. They all looked at me as if I was crazy and I put a hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing. A few giggles escaped, but I wasn't that loud. They continued to stare at me, so I asked the obvious question. "What?" Maria looked at Will and Jack as if she was sorry for my behavior, and then turned to me.

"What are you laughing at? I don't see anything funny about this cave. Unless it would be Elizabitch's impending doom." I smiled wickedly when I heard Maria say the name we call Ms. Swan and she blushed, looking at Will to see if he noticed. I don't think he did, but then again, he could be a really good actor. That made me laugh again. I know it's lame to laugh at your own jokes, but hey, I cant help myself. "I mean, what are you laughing at?" Maria asked innocently.

"You know that Geico commercial?" I asked her. She nodded and I ignore the questioning looks from Will and Jack. "Well I was just thinking about that one saying. You know, 'So easy a caveman could do it"? I thought it was funny, cus' couldn't you see Jack and Will as cavemen?' I told her. She thought about it for a minute, staring back and forth between Jack and Will, before busting out into laughter. I joined her and Jack and Will looked at us as if we were crazy. We probably are.

"Oh gosh! I can see it. That would be soo funny." She said, giggling every now and then. I smiled and we sat in silence for a few minutes before Will began to ask Jack questions again. We rode past the skeletal head thing and Maria and I looked at each other. "Nice." I said and she nodded her head.

"What code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?" Will asked after seeing the skeleton. He looked weirded out, but then again, so did everyone else.

"Pirates code." Jack stated happily. I grimaced at the butterflies that pooled in my stomach at the sound of his voice. Curse you, butterflies! "Any man who falls behind, is left behind." Jack continued. Will looked doubtful and somewhat disgusted by that.

"No heroes amongst thieves, aye?" Will asked. He kind of said it a bit meanly, and Jack felt the need to defend himself and all the other pirates of the world.

"You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates, you're well on your way to becoming one." Jack said. I smirked at Maria and she stuck her tongue out at me. She hated this part of the movie because Jack kind of 'disciplines' Will. Somewhat anyways. "Sprung a man from jail," 'excuse me' "and woman, commandeered a ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer feel from Tortuga. And your completely obsessed with treasure." Jack finished as the boat hit the ground. We hopped out and Will muttered somewhat angrily.

"That's not true! I'm not obsessed with treasure." I rolled my eyes. He was acting like a baby. Maria got a sour look on her face as we climbed the hill and saw Elizabitch. This was one of my favorite parts of the movie. Barbossa!

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate." Jack said, turning his eyes away from the 'ceremony' and over to us for a minute. The giggly feeling is back again, but I'm going to associate it with the fact that Barbossa is standing so close to us! I love Barbossa, almost but not quite, as much as Jack. "Maria, it's Barbossa!" I whispered excitedly. She smiled and moved up a bit to see him, but frowned when she saw Eliabitch.

"I hate her." I heard her mumble, so I scrambled down the slope to catch up with Maria who was going back to the boat.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked, prancing up to where she was gathering oars and putting them in our original rowboat.

"Gathering oars." Was the mumbled reply I got. I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you doing that? Are you actually saving some of the work that Elizabitch would have to do?' I asked her disbelievingly. She stopped for a moment, debating whether or not to continue, but then she picked up a few more oars and moved them into the rowboat again. "Do you care about her?" I asked, shuddering. I really don't like Elizabitch, if you haven't noticed already.

"No, but she would end up making Will do all the work anyways. So I might as well just do it so he doesn't have to." Maria continued to pick up the oars so I bent down to help. Swinging one around in my hand and missing Maria's head by an inch, I walked over to the rowboats.

"I think that I'm going to stay here and talk to Hector. Do you think we can meet up again after the battle?" I asked her, dropping the oar into the boat and walking back up to her again. She nodded her head at me. "So, do you think that you would come onto the island, cus that's what I'm goina do even if I have to jump off the side of the ship. Or, do you want to stay with Will?" Once again, she only nodded. I sighed and walked over to her, knocking some of the oars out of her hand so that she would listen to me. "Don't kill her, o.k.? It would ruin the movie." I said, and I finally got a smile out of her.

"O.k. fine. But only because it would ruin the movie." She said. I smiled and heard an offending smack and thump on the floor. "Looks like it's time to go." Maria said and we hugged.

"See you in the next scene." I said, and she laughed. I walked off, leaving her to climb into the boat and walked over to where Jack was lying on the ground. "Jack, when will you learn?" I asked rhetorically, seeing as there was no one to here me around. Rolling my eyes, I walked over to where we had been sitting earlier. I climbed on top of the rock and sat down, pulling at one of the strings in my pirate skirt, and waiting to be found by the 'dead' pirates.

I'm so bored.

--------------------

Maria's Point of View

-------------------

We, meaning Will, myself, and _Elizabeth_ as she had told me to call her, (yeah right!) were sitting in the boat on the way back to the _Interceptor_. Elizabitch was shivering and shooting me glances and I helped Will row the boat and asked useless questions. Ha! See if I'm going to let you steal my man! I was trying my hardest not to pick up the oar in my hand and take a swipe at Elizabitch when we reached the boat. Snootily, she got up and climbed the ladder that led up to the top. Will went after her, all but falling over himself to help. I rolled my eyes and left the rowboat on the side of the ship, not bothering to tie it up, as I climbed up the ladder and stepped onto deck. Elizabeth looked offended by the sigh of more pirates and I tried not to smirk. It happened anyway.

"Not more pirates." Elizabeth whined and I rolled my eyes at her, leveling her a glare. She glanced around and then back at me, glaring at me as I was her. I guess it was going to be a lot harder than I thought it would be to follow Taylor's advice and not kill her. She really was a bitch!

"Hey boy, where be Jack and the other miss?" Gibbs asked Will, who didn't even look the least bit ashamed as he should. He must have just been putting up an act for Elizabitch. Humph, I hated when she came into the movie, because Will went back to having a stick up his ass.

"Jack?" Elizabeth asked no one in particular, putting the spotlight back on her, again. "Jack Sparrow?!" She shrieked at Will, who gave her a weird look that must have answered her question. Gibbs was still looking for an answer, so Will looked back to him.

"He fell behind." I said, seeing as Will was acting like an idiot. He gave me a look, but I didn't care, because I was upset that he would even want to have anything to do with a pompous poser like Elizabeth Swann. Gibbs looked upset for a minute, before shouting something to the crew. Will began to lead Elizabitch away and then turned back to me.

"Do you mind if Elizabeth shares a cabin with you now that Taylor is gone?" Will asked me. I stared at him with wide eyes and my mouth hanging to the ground. Was he serious? Evidently he was, because he took my gaping look as a yes and led Elizabeth off to where Taylor's and mine's cabin was. Elizabitch turned around and shot me a glance. I closed my fists together and stalked after them. This was not going to happen to me.

"Ah, Will? I don't think that she will be able to use that cabin." I said as they turned down the hallway to get to our cabin. Will stopped and Elizabeth turned around. She looked me up and down, then gave me one of her 'I'm so awesome' looks.

"And why ever not? It seems that it would be big enough if it held you and someone else." she said. Wait a minute, did she just call me fat? I don't think so! I am in no way fat, and neither is Taylor so I really hope she isn't talking about us.

"Well, Elizabitch," I said, not even bothering this time to cover it up, "Taylor and I are very strict about who we let into our 'sanctuary' (Taylor's words, not mine) and I just don't think you're going to cut it." I said, giving her a sickly sweet smile. If she wanted to play dirty, than we could play dirty. She looked affronted and then turned to Will, who was watching me as if I was yelling bomb or something.

"What are you saying, Ms. Bloom?" She questioned me. I smiled at her in a way that was pure evil, or so my brothers tell me. She looked back at me angrily.

"Well, Ms. Swann, I just don't think that I want a harlot staying in the same room with me." She gasped and I put my hand over my mouth. "Oops. Did I say that out loud?" I questioned. She gave me what I'm sure should have been a menacing look, but it just made me smile more, before she left the hallway, stalking off and turning the corner.

I looked back to Will, who was smiling and trying not to laugh, which made me happy. Elizabeth popped her head around the corner. "Will, I could use some help." She said sternly. He gave me a small smile before turning around and walking back out onto deck. I laughed to myself as I went in my room and gathered up some of our stuff so it wouldn't blow up on the ship. I had called Elizabitch a slut and gotten Will to laugh with me.

I love being me.

------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I hope you enjoyed that little chapter. Next chapter will have Taylor throwing herself into Barbossa's arms (What?), the Black Pearl, and the ship fight! Soo, you know what to do, review! The story is almost over so I'm going to bribe. If you review you will get, drum roll please, a sexy Sparrow, a winking Will, a talkative Taylor, a mischievous Maria, and a thousand dollars! Yay! Lol, anyways thanks for reading!

Yours Truly,

Baby Blue Eyes 10


	8. Sexual Tension: Nation's Epidemic

-1Disclaimer: Don't own it, but how I wish I did. However, I do own the characters of Taylor and Maria! Yay!

A:N: Hey ya'll! Hope that everyone is enjoying the story so far. I know I am. Anyways, here's chapter 8. Thanks for all the reviews and for the people who put this on your favorite/alert lists! You guys rock! This chapter will feature: Taylor annoying Barbossa, The ship fight, and Maria/Will goodness, Maybe throwing in a little Taylor/Jack fluffiness too!

----------------------------

Taylor's Point View

-------------------------------

"Oh, hey Jack." I said, not looking up from my nails that I was trying to get clean as said pirate walked past my hiding spot. He stopped where he was and turned on his heel to look up at me. Sighing, I leapt off of the ledge and landed somewhat clumsily in front of him. "How was that knock on the head. I hope it didn't bruise." I said sarcastically.

"No, I don't think any of my person was harmed, no thanks to the whelp. By the way, where is the whelp and Ms. Maria?" Jack asked, looking around me as if they would just jump out from behind a rock and yell surprise. Oh yes, because that is exactly what someone would do in a pirate cave where we were trespassing.

"Um, they took Ms. Swann and left to go back to the ship. Don't bother with the oars because the only one left is the one in your hand." I said to him. Jack huffed and crossed his arms awkwardly, considering he as still holding the oar. We stared at each other for a moment and I was about to speak when we heard voices coming closer. Jack looked around panicky and then started off in a direction that he thought would help him. I waited and then, realizing he wasn't going to help me save myself, followed him. As I rounded the corner I walked into to Jack, who had stopped and was now surrounded by undead pirates.

"You." The skinny pirate, I think Ragetti, said as he pointed up at Jack with a disbelieving face. "You're supposed to be dead." Pintel said, holding his knife dangerously close to where we were standing. Jack reached a hand back and started to push me back some, when I hit something else. I turned to face a rather large pirate, who grunted at me and held out his sword. I whimpered.

"Am I not?" Jack asked, faking surprise and patting himself down. He gave a small shrug and turned to walk away, when he was confronted by the same guy as I had been. He turned back to Pintel and Ragetti. "Palulay." He said, then gave a thoughtful look at me. I grinned and motioned for him to go ahead. "Pa-la-lu-li-la." The other pirates looked at him like he was insane and he gave a little 'oh, snap.' face. "Parlili. Parsley, parsnip, partner, partner." He started to mumble.

Ragetti looked like he had just had an epiphany as he shouted out, "Parley?" Jack gave a joyous little jump and I started to laugh at the surrounding pirates. They pointed their guns closer to me and I backed up into Jack. "Parley, Parley, Parley." I said, hesitantly and they lowered their weapons looking annoyed.

"That's the one! Parley!" Jack shouted. Pintel looked at Ragetti angrily.

"Parley?" He said to him, then he rounded on Jack, shaking his gun threateningly in his face. "Damn to the depths whatever man thought up 'parley.'" Pintel said, and I couldn't help myself when I jumped in on the next part.

"That would be the French." Everyone looked at me like I was a little child or something. "Jeez, tough crowd." The pirates didn't say anything as they led Jack and I to the little clearing where Barbossa would be meeting us. I was bouncing up and down trying to work off some of my energy, when someone gripped my arm, sending thrills up my spine. Of course, it was Jack.

"Now, luv, when we meet ol' Barbossa, let me do the talkin'. He won' take kindly to a women such as yerself." Jack said sternly, giving me a level stare. I glared at him, but nodded my head. It wasn't like I was going to listen anyways. I shrugged off Jack's hold, regretting it some when his chocolate eyes wouldn't meet my blue ones, and continued to bounce.

Next thing I know, the crowd was parting and Barbossa was walking down the row of people. "Hector!" I shouted, running over to hold out my hand to his. He didn't take it. "I've wanted to meet you for ages. You're a fantastic actor in real life." I said, picking up his hand and shaking it. He stared at me for a moment, but didn't respond. Suddenly I felt dirty as I felt his gaze following my body. I walked back over to where Jack was and stood as close as I could to him, wanting to shower and get out of Barbossa's gaze.

"How in the blazes did you get off that island?" Hector asked Jack, who leaned against the oar and gave Barbossa a smile that made my heart skip beats. I mean, that was somewhat annoying. Of course.

"When you marooned me on that godforsaken, spit of land," Jack started, waving his hands around in the air. I coughed and realized that I was standing by a literally smoking pirate. I moved away a bit and hid my nose and mouth in my folded arms. "You forgot one very important thing mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Ah well, I wont be makin' that mistake, again." Barbossa said, walking closer to Jack and practically breathing in his face. Didn't they know how to brush their teeth? I mean, I know they're pirates, but come on, that's just gross. Barbossa turned back to his crew. "Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow." There was a chorus of aye's that went up through the crowd. "Kill him." Barbossa said as he walked away. There were guns clicking and swords being drawn, when I felt someone's hand go around my mouth and another arm around my torso to stop me from struggling.

Squirming around was no use, seeing as the man was stronger than me, so I gave up my attempt and tried to listen to Jack and Barbossa. "The girl's blood didn't work, did it?" Jack asked/told them. Barbossa stopped and turned around, looking annoyed.

"Hold yer fire." He said to his men, who put their guns and swords away looking put out. "You know who's blood we need." Barbossa told him. Jack smiled, still swinging on that oar.

"I know who's blood you need." He said. Barbossa smiled a yellow tooth smile and grabbed Jack by the back of the jacket, pushing through the crowd with the rest of the pirates, and myself, followed. Well, not really followed in my case, more like stumbled seeing as the big pirate still had hold of me. Beginning my struggle anew, I threw my elbows and kicked out, but to no use. Finally, I opened my mouth and bit down on the hand that was holding me. Whoever was holding me, screamed out and let go, throwing me into one of the row boats as he did so. Wonder of wonders, I tipped it when I landed, and was dragged underneath by the boat.

Gasping as I reached the top again, I was greeted by laughing and a hand sticking out of one of the boats to help pull me back up. Looking up, I saw it was Jack's and he looked annoyed. I managed a small smile, grabbing his hand and climbing back into the rowboat. "Do try and be more careful, Taylor." He said coldly and I recoiled. O.k. maybe I should have listened to him about Barbossa, because he was mad now.

"I'm sorry Jack." I said quietly, but I got no response. Turning away, I looked back across the water at the fading cave and the growing ship of the Black Pearl on the horizon.

--------------------------

Maria's Point of View

------------------------

I watched Elizabeth run out of the little room and Will put his head in his hands. Deciding that I wasn't really interrupting anything but Will moping, I walked in the room and sat down at the seat that Elizabeth had just occupied. Will didn't say anything as I took his hand in my own, but I did have something to say to him. "She loves you, you know." Will looked up at me and I smiled sadly at him.

"Excuse me?" Will asked, looking down at the hand that I was holding between my own. He made no moves to remove it, so I kept it there enjoying the warmth of it and reveling in the tingles coming from my own skin. I knew it wouldn't last though, so I put his hand back in his lap.

"Elizabeth." I said, grimacing as I said her full name and not the nickname. I had to do this, I told myself. "She loves you. If you cant tell, then you have to be pretty daft. Your not really a whelp are you?" I asked, trying to brighten his mood and my own. He gave a small chuckle but that's all.

"I think I love her too." He said and I tried to hold back the tears that were threatening my eyes. I would not cry. He didn't seem to notice my struggle though. "But, I don't know if I'm right for her. What about us, Maria?" He asked, tilting my chin up to look him in the eyes. How easy it would have been for me to just kiss him and tell him that he couldn't end up with Elizabeth, that she would only break his heart. Instead, I decided to do what was right. For him, at least.

"You love her, Will. I wont stand in the way." I said, taking his hands off of my face and getting up out of the chair. I didn't look back at him as I made my way back to the stairs, but I could tell his eyes were following. Could feel them burning into my back. I wiped my eyes hurriedly before I got onto the deck. Once outside, I climbed to the top of the crow's nest and settled back against the mast before fixing my stare on the sun. I closed my eyes and let the sound of the ocean and of the crew carry me into a semi-conscious state.

The next thing I know, someone was shaking me and all but giving me a heart attack. I opened my eyes to see Will, who was sitting in the crow's nest next to me. "What is it Will?" I asked, but he didn't say anything. I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest, bringing my knees up and laying my head on them.

"Do you remember what happened outside of the jail, the day we went to save Ms. Taylor and Sparrow?" Will asked. I didn't look up at him, but I nodded my head, thinking back to me telling him that we couldn't give up, telling him that he needed to save Elizabeth, knowing it was wrong, but kissing him anyways. " I was so upset that they weren't going to do anything to save Elizabeth, that I took you into danger with me. If it wasn't for me, than you wouldn't be here and you would be safe right now." I raised my head and looked at him. Did he not remember anything else?

"Uh, yeah. I know what I said, but it was just words. It wasn't that long ago anyways." I lied, trying to remain cool. In reality it had only been about three or four days ago, but to me it felt like forever. Suddenly, I wondered when we would go home. Would it be after the movie or would we stay here until the second one and then go home. I was confused, but I tried to forget about it as Will spoke again.

"Words, yes, but they meant so much to me when you said them." He moved closer and looked me straight in the eyes. As much as I wanted to stare into his eyes forever, I knew that I couldn't and I looked away. "They still mean so much to me, Maria." I turned to look at him, surprised that they even could still mean something and I was going to ask, but he began to speak again. "Do you remember what else happened that day?"

My breath hitched as his face came closer to mine. I closed my eyes and tilted my chin up, all the while my head was telling me that this was wrong and would end up turning out bad. My heart, though, was telling me to lose myself. So I did just that as Will's lips came crashing down to meet mine. His lips were rough and chapped, yet soft and gentle at the same time. I parted my lips when his tongue came out to rub across my bottom lip and I moaned when his hands went to my hair, angling my head to deepen the kiss more.

"Will," I said, my hands ghosting up his arms, drawing goose bumps. "We shouldn't do this." Even as I said this, my hands locked across his neck and I sighed into another kiss. My body felt like liquid as he gently caressed his lips on mine. My fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck, and I felt him shiver against me.

Suddenly, the ship was rocked around as it hit a wave and we broke apart, each of us panting and scrambling for the walls of the crow's nest so we weren't thrown over board. I looked at Will as the knowledge of what we did and what it could do for his relationship with Elizabeth. "Maria, I…" Will started but I waved him away. This time, though, he did see me cry.

---------------------------

Taylor's Point Of View

-----------------------------

"Apparently there's a leak." I heard as the door opened to the cell and Jack was pushed through. The door was shut and locked again and I sat up straighter, watching as Jack walked over to a small port hole in the side of the ship. Sighing, I got up and walked over to where he was standing.

"What did Barbossa say?" I asked him. He looked over at me, then back out the hole again. "Come on, Jack. Stop being a baby." I huffed, feeling angry that he was going to get mad over something like this. He didn't say anything, just watched out of that hole. "You know what? You are one of the most idiotic people I know. No one, not even Maria, would get mad about something stupid like this. You're beginning to sound like my mother." I said, knowing that I could get an answer out of that.

Yet again, though, he stayed silent and stubborn. "Ugh!" I cried out angrily and I walked over to him, pulling him out of the way and looking out the hole myself. "There is nothing interesting going on out there. They're just lightening the ship." I said and stood up straight as I stood in front of him. He was still taller than me, but I managed to look intimidating. At least, that's what I thought. "Speak, Sparrow." I told him. He didn't say anything, so I did the only thing left for me to do. I finally and without interruption, kissed him.

If I thought I would have some type of control over this, I was sadly mistaken. As soon as my lips touched his, he responded immediately by pushing me up against the wall of the ship and holding my hands to my sides. I gasped into the kiss when his tongue flicked into my mouth, exploring over my teeth and over the roof of my own mouth.

When he brought his mouth off mine, I took in a breath, letting it out as he attacked my throat with his teeth and mouth. "Jack." I said, but he gave no acknowledgement that I had said anything. He groaned when I pulled on his hair with my fingers and I lost all my senses when he nipped at the place where my shoulder and neck met.

Whether it was by my own accord or it was just by the fact that the ships were now in battle, but either way we were thrown back from the wall and onto the ground by force. Jack's arms came around me and he rolled over me to shield me from the debris falling everywhere. When he got up and saw the side of ship, he looked at incredulously. "Stop blowin' holes in my ship!" He yelled out, but I was still staring at him, running my fingers over my lips.

I was astounded and more frustrated than I already had been. I think Maria had been right about all the sexual tension. He was playing with Gibbs' flask when he saw that the door had been bust open. He smiled and walked over, opening the door hesitantly, then walking out. I sat on the floor and watched him still, not getting out to even join the battle. He sighed and walked back in to the cell, grabbing my hands and pulling me up with him. "Luv, we'll talk later." He said before kissing me, lingering for a moment before dragging me with him up the stairs and out the door.

Outside the battle was raging on. I looked over to the other boat and saw Maria using her fists instead of any weapons. "Maria! You rock!" I yelled over at her, and she glanced over at me and smiled at me, pulling her fist back and aiming it at some angry pirates head. "Jack, I'm goina stay over on this boat." I said, but when I looked back, Jack was already swinging over to the next boat. I wanted to go over there, but I was to clumsy and would probably end up in the water.

I walked over to some of the different pirates and hovered near them. "I don't think you should do _that_." I said to the pirate that was permanently on fire. He grunted at me, but changed the way he was doing the cannons. I smirked and walked over to the another pirate. "Excuse me, could you show me where the loo is?" I asked. They looked at me and I was about to ask again, when someone on the next boat over hit the pirate with a cannon ball. "Alrighty than." I said.

The next thing I know, I'm being grabbed and shoved over to where the pirates were holding Jack's crew. Elizabeth and Barbossa stared at each other and I couldn't help what slipped out next.

"Ooh. Look at all that sexual tension."

> > > >

Hey everybody! I hope you liked that chapter. So it took me forever to write and it's not really my favorite, but I did get some Will/Maria and Jack/Taylor in there so just be happy. Lol Anyways, thanks again for reading and you know what to do now. Review, Review, Review!

Yours Truly,

Baby Blue Eyes 10


	9. Ain't Love Grand?

-1Disclaimer: Don't own it, but Disney does.

A:N: Oh my gosh, guys, I am so sorry for the wait. I feel like I've abandoned this story and I cant even remember the last time that I updated. But don't worry, I haven't abandoned it and I'm going to try to update more often. Anyways, thanks for all those who have reviewed or favorited, or alerted this story. I couldn't go on without you guys!

---------------------------

Taylor's Point of View

--------------------------

"Um, o.k. I spy with my little eye…." I looked around at Jack's disgruntled crew, Barbossa's undead crew, then to Maria, who was pretending not to notice me. "Oh, something tall, dark, handsome, sexy, and very desirable. Guess what it is."

"Um, I am just going to take a wild guess, Jack?" Maria said in a very sarcastic and hostile tone. Well I guess I don't blame her because we had been playing this game for the past 30 minutes and every time I picked Jack.

"You're so right! Are you a physic or something? Oh my gosh, just like Spencer on Psych!" I said, getting excited, but she just rolled her eyes at me. I sighed, looked around the deck, and once again, began the game. "O.k. I spy with my little eye……"

"Will!" Maria gasped at the same time as Elizabitch. I sucked in a breath and then blew it back out, turning to glare at Elizabitch and giving Maria a confused look.

"Um, hello, I haven't even said anything yet. And I don't believe that we invited _you_ to play, Ms. Swann." I commented, but then Barbossa and his crew followed looked over to the side of the boat and I followed their gazes. "Well, snap!" I said, crossing my arms over my chest and leaning up against the side of the stairs where they were holding us. Maria tuned out everything I was saying and was watching with rapt attention at the words Will was saying. I watched her mouth the words and tried not to laugh at how stupid Will sounded right now. No offense to him or anything, but I just don't understand why he has to make a fool out of himself just to save Swann.

"Don't do anything stupid!" I heard Jack whisper-shout at Will. I patted his shoulder, giving him a hopeless look and his eyes widened at the realization that Will certainly wasn't going to save him. I looked around the dock, surveying the damage that had been inflicted on the majestic _Black Pearl_, when I noticed that my name had been called.

"Who said my name?" I questioned and Jack rubbed a hand over his face as Maria rolled her eyes. _Will's saving us._ She mouthed to me. "Oh, well why didn't you just say that?" I asked and then clamped a hand over my mouth. Perhaps she was mouthing the words for a reason, I thought, as I looked around and saw that everyone had all eyes on Will again. He was climbing down the side of the boat and being escorted by some lovely men over to where we were being held captive. "Will! Yes, now we have another player!" I jumped as best I could and Will gave me a strange look as Jack and Maria groaned.

I shot them a scathing look as Will asked me what the game was. I explained to him, but stopped mid-explanation because Barbossa was calling for our attention. We were at the island already and as I was wondering how we got there so fast, I was yanked by my shirt over to Barbossa. "Hey, you're going to stretch out my shirt!" I yelled, pulling out of his grasp and making sure my shirt wasn't ripped or anything. When I was positive it was o.k. I turned to glare at the pirate who had grabbed me. He mumbled something unintelligent and I gave him a disgusted look. "O.k. No one got that so I would just keep my mouth shut if I were you."

"Miss Taylor, up onto the plank you go. It be your turn." Barbossa said, pushing me up towards the plank of wood hanging menacingly off the side of the ship. I gave him a sarcastic smile as I climbed up to the top. Looking out to the people on the deck, I saw Jack trying to negotiate with his old crew. It wasn't working. Seeing as most people weren't paying attention I walked to the edge and turned back towards Barbossa. Time to get this party started.

"Oh, Hector?" I called out, gaining a couple more onlookers and Barbossa's attention, " Just one last thing to remember me by before I leave." Winking, I lifted my skirt to my waist and laughed at the inhalation of breath from people, expecting more of my being than was revealed, since I did have my shorts on. "Ta. Taaaa!" I shouted, stumbling backwards off the plank and into the water. The icy coldness of the ocean rushed over me and I struggled to the top, gasping in the air when I reached it. Swimming leisurely on my back, I watched as Elizabitch stepped up onto the plank and heard Will's cry of indignation. Rolling my eyes and laughing when Elizabitch was thrown from the plank I began my breaststroke towards the island.

When I finally reached the sand enough to stand, I was panting and struggling to stay up. My legs felt like jelly and I mentally put work-out on my to do list. As I collapsed on the dry sand, I heard splashing and a shriek out in the water. Then I heard mumbling and someone threw themselves next to me. "I swear, I don't know what Barbossa's problem is, but when I see him again there is going to be hell to pay." I looked up and saw Maria, in nothing but her black shorts that she _stole_ from the _Interceptor_ and the fuchsia tank-top she had on under her dress. I couldn't hold back a laugh when I saw her very upset face and I grinned when she huffed and hit my shoulder. "This is your fault." She said to me, trying to wring out her hair, "After your little stunt, that piece of filth made me lose my dress and threw me in the water with _Elizabeth_, as I was told to call her." She sighed and laid down beside me.

"At least we can get a tan." I told her, stretching out and putting my hands behind my head. She nodded vaguely and there was more splashing and talking as Elizabeth and Jack reached the beach. I rolled my eyes as Elizabeth tried to keep her dignency, even though she was in a see-through dress thing. Jack looked longingly out towards the Black Pearl as it sailed farther into the horizon, going back to the place that would seal everyone's fate.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away on my ship." Jack stated. I snorted, very unladylike, and ignored Jack as he walked over and sat on my other side where he began emptying his things. I watched with fascination as he brought a knife, flask, and piece of gold out of his boot. Beside me, Elizabeth and Maria were staring at each other and trying to make the other one melt. I laughed and got up from the ground. Let's get this show on the road.

"Oh, Jack, it's unbearable here. How are we ever to survive?" I asked, using my best southern bell voice, which is pretty good if I do say so myself, and putting the back of my hand to my forehead. This seemed to cause some sort of reaction from Elizabitch and she sprung up from where she was sitting. She went towards Jack like a tiger and as she was closing in Jack sprung from the ground and pulled Maria and I along with him into the forest. Maria and I looked at each other and began to count down. "5...4...3...2...1.…" On cue, Elizabeth burst into the forest after us and began sprouting off things to Jack.

"But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you?" She berated coming up behind us, her anger building. "We can escape it the same way you did then." She sounded so proud of herself and I know that Maria was happy when Jack shot her down.

"To what point and purpose, young missy? The Black Pearl is gone." Jack said, turning around and almost yelling into her face. "Unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in the bodice," Here Jack looked down with a half-humorous gaze and I tried to figure out if he was checking her out or checking out her lack of assets. He went on though. "Unlikely, young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him." Jack turned and walked towards a tree, knocking on it, then taking three large steps and jumping. Elizabeth though, questioned on.

"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow, You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company." Elizabeth said, sounding like a child who hadn't gotten her candy and was pouting. "You sacked Nassau Port without firing a single shot. Are you the pirate I've read about or not?" She said indignantly, looking as if she was about to stomp her foot. I knocked on the tree Jack had knocked on and found that it was hollow. I knocked again and again, until I thought something had knocked back and I stepped away from the tree, looking around to find Maria staring at me.

"It's haunted." I said, and she rolled her eyes and went to help Jack open the cellar that was hidden under the sand. While he talked, I made faces behind Elizabitch.

"Last time I was here a grand total of three days, all right?" I pulled my cheeks apart and stuck out my tongue, Jack smiled. "Last time….the rumrunners were using this island as a cache and I was able to barter passage off." Here I pulled my eyes down and stuck my nose up like a big. "From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably have your bloody friend Norington to thank for that." Jack came out of the cellar holding bottles of rum for each of us. I grabbed one for Maria and one for myself and we left Elizabeth and Jack to settle themselves. Before we were completely out of the way though, I turned back and flipped Elizabeth the bird, blushing when Jack noticed.

"Well, let's drink!" Maria said, flopping into the sand and uncorking her rum bottle. Evidently she was upset that she couldn't stay with Will. Oh well, she'd get over it. I smiled and sat down next to her, eyeing my rum with distaste. Obviously she didn't remember what had happened just about a day ago, but I sure did. I watched her as she raised her bottle in the air and toasted the open ocean.

"Maria?" I asked when she continued to drink down half her bottle of rum. "Maria Zaranlelelelelo, put that bottle down and tell me why you've just drained half of it." She swallowed and set the bottle down, wiping her mouth on her hand. She opened her mouth to respond when we heard someone's feet on the sand behind us. We turned to see Elizabitch sit down next to Maria and uncork her own rum. Jack sat down next to me, uncorking the rum bottle and taking a drink in one swift motion. He raised his own glass and toasted like Maria had done before, but I was to busy watching Maria's hand tighten on the neck of her bottle and eyes harden towards Elizabitch who was whining about something.

The next thing I know, Maria has stood up and was shouting at Elizabeth who looked outraged. "Why do you think that you should have Will? Huh, do you think that you're so much better than everyone else?! Wait, of course you do, because you're the Governor's daughter." Maria said, imitating the maid at the beginning of this crazy movie we were in. I tried to stiffle my laughter but I didn't do such a good job of it. I shrugged at Elizabeth who got up and stood next to Maria. This made me laugh a little harder and I had to sit back into the sand more. Maria was a good 3 inches taller than Elizabeth and Elizabeth was so frail she looked as if she was going to break under Maria's glare.

"Ms. Bloom, just what exactly is your problem with me? I have been nothing but generous and kind to you and all you have done is kick me out of your's and," She looked at me like I was filth and I frowned. Clearly she didn't know my name. "Her's cabin. I might also remind you that you called me a _harlot_." She whispered the word and I burst into laughter, leaning against Jack as to not get a mouthful of sand. And if that put me closer to how great he smelt, so be it.

"Oh my, you called her a harlot? That is freakin' priceless! May I use that on myspace?" I asked Maria, who smiled with me and nodded. I laughed at Elizabeth more and then pushed my hands out at her in a 'go ahead' motion. She needed no further invitation.

"As I was saying, why exactly do you feel the need to be completely rude and unkind to me?" Elizabeth said, crossing her arms over her chest and flipping her hair. It was dry and I paused for a minute to wonder how it could get that dry so fast.

"Hm, I'll leave you with just one thing. Will deserves so much better than you and sooner or later he'll realize that and come to me. Just to let you know," Maria added, turning away, "I'll be waiting with open arms." Then she walked off towards the horizon. I smiled and applauded her performance and she wiggled back and forth as she walked. Rolling my arms, I turned to the stunned Elizabeth.

"Burn!" I yelled before running off towards Maria. I felt bad about leaving Jack, because I wanted to talk to him about what had happened, but then again he had his rum and I could talk to him later. "Maria, wait up! You have sooo much to tell me!"

-------------------------

Maria's Point of View

-------------------------

"And then I called her a harlot and walked into our cabin and slammed the door." I finished telling Taylor, who sat in the sand across from me in her bra, trying to get a tan. She laughed once again and took the rum I had in my hands and took a small drink. We had been gone for about a hour and had made it to the other side of the small island. I had told Taylor about what had happened with Will and I and had recollected the account between Elizabitch and myself for the second time. We had been sharing my bottle of rum and just gossiping, when I remembered that Taylor had been with Jack the whole time I had had my fun/bad time with Will. I stifled those feelings of heartbreak and turned my attention to Taylor, who was basking in the Caribbean sunshine.

"So, Tay, are you going to tell me about your time with Jack?" She sat up and looked at me, then smiled to show _all_ her many teeth. Her bubbly mood was contagious and I couldn't help but smile too. She pulled her shirt back over her head and laid back out in the warm sand, stretching her long legs. "First though, have you lost weight?" I knew she was kind of sensitive about that subject and was trying to get a bit fitter, so I asked it positively.

She patter her stomach and looked at me through one eye. "I don't know, it's probably all this adventure. Anyways, we kissed!" She said, trying to keep her cool, but not doing a very good job at it. I squealed with her and then we calmed down enough for her to go on. "Well, he was really pissed at me cus I was a bit stupid with Barbossa, and he was so mean. Barbossa, not Jack, but anyways we weren't talking and so I was calling him names and stuff but he still wouldn't listen to me. Then, I got really fed up and we kissed. I swear I don't think I've felt like that with anyone ever." She sighed and then leaned on her elbows towards me, suddenly very serious. "Do you think this could hinder my vision on other men? Because I'm still saving myself for Harry Potter."

I groaned and threw some sand at her. She shrieked and jumped up, brushing it off of her. She reached her hands down and I got off the ground, swaying slightly when the rum hit me. We laughed together as we made our way back to the camp, feet going at the same time and doing a weird walk thingy. We were coming up on the camp as the light started to fade and I felt the need to shield Taylor. I felt like something bad was going to happen and I knew I was right when Taylor and I stiffened simultaneously.

Jack Sparrow had Elizabeth Swann pinned to a tree by the fire.

Taylor dropped the rum bottle and turned back around, walking back the way we had come. I reached for her but she shrugged me off. When I turned back towards Jack and Elizabeth, they were standing a bit away from each other and staring towards where Taylor had stood. I picked up the rum bottle and feeling angry, tossed it away. I probably should have watched where I had thrown it though, because it hit the fire and sent flames flying into the air. Elizabeth jumped and Jack continued to stare. I walked up to him and stood there, gathering my will.

"Oh, Jack, I'm going to fill you in on what Taylor's like when she's mad." I turned towards Elizabeth and smiled viciously. "You might want to watch out too." I faced Jack and instead of the slap he thought he had coming, I punched him in the gut. He doubled over and clutched his stomach. Elizabeth looked sick. "Jack," I bent to eye level with him, "Taylor, will go about 5 inches lower." I smirked when his face paled and walked over to the stash of rum Elizabeth was eyeing with a new interest. Crap! She got the rum in the fire thing from my accident.

"Ms. Bloom, it's not what it looked like." Elizabeth said, trying to maintain some composure. I rolled my eyes and picked up two bottles of rum.

"I don't care what you have to say. Taylor will never believe you and frankly, my dear," I said, turning and walking away again. I stopped a ways away and looked back over my shoulder. "I don't give a damn." I finished walking towards Taylor's silhouette in the distance. As I passed Jack, I glared and ignored the glare that I got back.

When I reached Taylor, she was staring out to the waves and big Alligator tears were falling from her dark eyes. She gladly took the bottle I offered and uncorked it, taking a long swig. We clinked bottles together and I put my arm around her comfortingly. "Let's get sauced." I said, which brought out a small laugh.

"Amen to that." She said, and we hugged. Looking at each other, we said at the same time. "Erbody on the island getin' tipsy!" We laughed and went to drinking ourselves into a stupor, ignoring the sounds from the fire farther off.

Ain't love grand?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again, I am SOOSOOOOOOOOSOOOOO sorry for the abnormally long wait! I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter though and I want to say that I am going to work hard on this story as well as my others and try to get them finished before November. Which is good for me because my sophomore year has been so **HARD**! Don't listen to them when they tell you high school just gets better after freshmen year because it's a lie! Anyways, I know I don't have to ask you to review because all you lovely people do it anyways!

All my love!

Violet


	10. Cauion: Fire's Can Cause Crazy

Disclaimer: I wish I could say I owned Pirates of the Caribbean, but I cannot, so I won't, okay?

A: N: Hey everyone! Sorry that this took so long but I wrote this while I was in Seabrook Island and I didn't have _any_ internet access! Anyways, I hope that you like this chapter, because I sure do!

--------------------------------------------------------------

Taylor's Point Of View

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Uhh! Maria, it's all your fault that I have _another_ hangover." I moaned as I rolled over and tried to block the sun and the sand from affecting my aching body. Maria groaned from the general direction of my right and I shielded my eyes from the sun to see her. Her brown hair was matted to her forehead, her tank top was bunched in the middle, and her shorts were falling down. I laughed at her quietly and she moved her leg out as if to kick me, but her leg only got about 2 inches from its original spot. "I don't even want to know how many bottles of that stuff we had last night. And do you smell burning?" I asked her, sitting up and putting my head between my knees. I heard Maria mutter lightweight, and then she put her arms around me in a hug.

"I'm so sorry Taylor; Jack Sparrow is an ass if he doesn't realize how beautiful you are." Maria said to me, and then she smiled slyly. "Although, this morning you do look a bit roughed up." I rolled my eyes and looked down at myself, grimacing at my current state. My black skirt looked greyer than black and had sand inside of the beadings, my green shirt was wet and one of the sides had a small hole in it. I could already tell that my eyes were probably bloodshot and I was missing a shoe. "But, look on the Brightside, Elizabitch burned all the rum." She said, handing me back one of my pirate boots. I turned towards where the burning smell was and saw the massive flames were rising into the blue sky. When I looked back up, Maria was holding my shoe out to me. I frowned and then took it back from her, shoving it on my foot gently. My stomach lurched at my jerky motion and I closed my eyes.

"What did we do last night and why was I missing a shoe?" I asked her and she shrugged, telling me that she had about as much of a clue as I did. "At least we're having a better morning than he is going to be having here in a minute." I told her, motioning with my head towards where Jack was laying down on the sand. Leaving Maria to sit back down, I marched over to where Jack was laying and stood over him. I took in a deep breath and then started to belt out the lyrics to Maroon 5's Through with You (_Quick Disclaimer: I do not own these lyrics, they belong to Adam Levine. Carry on.)_. "Can you see me, floatin' above your head as you lay in bed thinking about everything that you did not do, cus saying I love you has nothing to do with meaning it!" Jack started to stir as I continued with the verse, wondering if I would be to the chorus before my head burst open with the noise I was making. "And I don't trust you, cus every time your here your intentions are unclear, I spend every hour waitin' for a phone call, that I know will never come. I used to think you were the one, now I'm sick of thinking anything at all!"

Jack blearily opened his eyes as Maria whooped and whistled for my singing. When he looked up at me, I fixed him with the fiercest gaze I had and then waited for him to stand. He was looking around for the burning smell as we had earlier and I felt bad for a minute about the fact that Elizabitch was so mean to him. However, it was only for a minute and then I didn't care anymore. "Captain Jack Sparrow, you suck." I said, and then promptly roundhouse kicked him (a feat for me, because I am so clumsy) in the stomach. He doubled over and I smirked at him before flicking my hair over my shoulder and walking over to Elizabitch. Maria caught up with me halfway and we put our arms around each other's shoulders.

"That was a pretty impressive kick. I wasn't quite sure if you were going to land it, but I give you a 9.3, maybe a 9.5 if you round." She said, smiling at Jack as he hobbled by to get to Elizabitch and yell at her. We stopped about a yard away and watched as they 'exchanged words.' "Why do you think she has to be _so_ uptight about everything?" Maria stage whispered to me as Elizabitch dramatically pointed up towards the column of smoke that was billowing into the sky. I shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe because she's a bitch? But anyways, doesn't that cloud look like a nuke just went off or something?" We turned our heads to the side and watched the smoke form into a mushroom shape. Maria gave a thoughtful look and then stroked an imaginary beard. I laughed and pretended to pull out a monocle and dust it off with my shirt. Pulling the pretend monocle up to my eye, I cocked my head again. "Cheerio, old chap. I do believe that this is a sign of treason!" I said in my best old, British man's voice.

"I do say that seems quite possible. Traitor to the crown!" She yelled out, pointing towards Elizabitch, who gave us a scathing look and threw a rum bottle rather violently into the ever-growing fire. "Now that wasn't too very nice. Ms. Swann? Do you believe that we will be rescued anytime soon or do you think that we will die before they get here? At least we know we won't get cold." Maria asked Elizabitch, but she directed the last part of her questions to me. I smiled and looked back over to where Jack was walking. I really wanted to talk to him, but I didn't want to be seen as weak or let him think he can push me around. I sighed. Maria and I walked over to the waters edge, where we sat down. I took off my boots and Maria wiggled her bare toes.

"Where are your shoes?" I asked curiously, staring at her bare feet. She had been wearing some cute cream-colored flats, but now they were nowhere to be seen. She looked around the beach for a minute and then seemed to remember where or what she had done with them. Maria opened her mouth to speak when a rather loud, and close, bang went off. I whipped my head around to give Elizabitch the meanest glare I could muster. She threw up her arms in surrender when she saw the fire in my eyes. Then, she walked over and plunked down next to us. Maria's eyes widened and we exchanged a look before turning back to Elizabitch. "Yes?" I asked cuttingly and I could have sworn lightening flashed behind me because I was being so evil. Elizabeth looked down at her feet that were resting in the water and then back at me. She looked a bit apologetic, but I wasn't about to fall for her puppy dog eyes.

"Taylor, I just wanted to inform you of the fact that that _pirate _and myself were doing nothing indecent last night. As much as it wounds me to admit it, you probably should not have been as bitter with him as you were." Elizabitch said with her perfect British accent and her formal speech. I let my eyes soften some and allowed myself to feel a little bad for the girl. I could afford it, I thought, especially since she has to live with the Governor and doesn't get to have any fun, what with the British of this period not giving the women any rights. I sighed and finished throwing my boots over my shoulders so I could put my feet into the water. I walked out to about shin deep water and threw my head back to let the sun heat my face. This day had been turning out as weird as when we first got here.

As if out of thin air, Maria shouted, "Ships Ahoy!" We all looked up at the miraculous _Dauntless_ as it sailed closer and closer to the shore. There was scurrying on the deck and then a dinghy was lowered and men began to climb down the ladder and into the boat. Elizabeth jumped up from her spot and clapped her hands excitedly. Maria mocked her with more sarcasm and I looked up to the hill where I saw Jack stop and look at the ship. "There'll be no living with her after this." I stated and Maria and I giggled about the fact that we couldn't help but steal the character' lines. I grabbed Maria's hand and we walked closer to the fire until we reached the edge, just where my boots had landed. I put the now _very _warm boots on and then hugged Maria. "Thanks for, well you know, beating Jack for me." She shrugged and smiled very roguishly.

"What are best friends for if we aren't going to beat up the guys who mess with our best friends?" She asked, and I took a moment to comprehend the question before smiling and laughing with her. "Oh," She said as we walked back over to where the men where climbing out of the dinghy, "I threw my shoes at Barbossa before we jumped off the _Pearl_." I rolled my eyes at her, walking closer to one of the boats. Well, walking closer to the boat that Captain Sparrow was _not_ walking closer to. As I was climbing into the boat and trying not to tip it, Jack saw me and changed his direction closer to mine. I hadn't noticed him next to me because I was watching the soldiers make a big to do about Maria's state of undress, (and Elizabitch's when she had mentioned she was cold, she just can't take it when the attention is on someone else.) and I was surprised when he decided to start speaking to me.

"Taylor, I wanted to explain to you about what you think you saw and what was really going on." He said and automatically my mind went _"Strike one: You never begin an apology with accusing the other person of being wrong." _He continued on, oblivious to me trying not to think about how good it felt to kiss him and how much I wanted to do it again. "I just want to say that what you saw was Miss Swann and myself having a little argument about if I really was a great pirate or not." He took another breath to go on, but I held my hand up to stop him. He let his breath back out and put on a mega watt smile, thinking that I was going to believe him. When he saw my face, he stopped and his smile dropped a few watts.

"Captain Sparrow, do you really expect me to believe the word of a pirate when I've seen you double, triple, and quadruple cross people?" He stared at me for a moment, but had nothing to say. I smirked at him, smiling on the inside about how cute he was when he was clueless. "Didn't think so. Now, if you would be so kind as to get out and go into the other ship so Maria can sit there, I would be very happy about it." I said, motioning for him to get up. He met my gaze for a second and then when he spoke it was to someone behind me and not to me.

"I do hope you're happy Ms. Swann." He said regally, stepping out of the dinghy and into the water where he climbed into another dinghy. Elizabeth smiled sardonically and Maria frowned as she sat in the boat with me. We watched as Norrington eyed Jack suspiciously, then as he eyed Elizabeth, and found that everything was in order and she had not been violated in any ways. "_Thanks_ for checking on us, Norry." I muttered under my breath to Maria, who helped me glare at Norrington. Sigh. It seemed as if I was doing that a lot lately, the glaring part anyways. The soldiers in our boat started to paddle and the _Dauntless_ loomed closer until we were right next to it and there were ropes being thrown down for us to tie the dinghy to. As we were hoisted up to the deck, swaying dangerously I might add, I tried to figure out what I could say to get me out of the hangman's noose and into the cave to save Will. I didn't come up with anything.

"How are we getting out of this one, Sherlock?" Maria questioned, putting on a fake prim and proper accent. I rolled my eyes, shrugged my shoulders, and focused on the problem at hand. After about 30 seconds, Maria noticed the small smile that was making its way onto my face. She smiled back at me slyly. "I can practically hear the gears in your mind working, so you either have a great plan to get us out or just a great way to distract everyone so the attention is off of us and onto, oh I don't know, Elizabitch?" Maria whispered to me now that we were climbing off the dinghy and onto the not so safe deck of the _Dauntless_. I made my face innocent quickly when the Governor rushed over to meet his daughter. He glided past us, giving us a head nod that I was sure meant we were to be dealt with later, and my stare followed him as I saw him fuss over his daughter. Maria sighed and I looked over to her. _She gets all the attention._ Maria's eyes said for her and I gave her a closed lip smile.

We began to sneak off towards the ship's cabins, when someone clapped their hands over both of our shoulders and we froze mid-step. "I do believe we need to have a chat with all of you." Came the voice of Commodore Norrington as he turned us and led us to where Elizabeth was trying to bargain with her father. We stood silently with Jack and some other soldiers as Norrington walked over to where Governor Swann was standing. "Then we condemn him to death." Elizabeth was saying and her father turned around to face her.

"The boy's fate is regrettable, but then so is his decision to engage in piracy." Governor Swann said gravely. I rolled my eyes at him. Like he really cared about Will in the first place. All he wanted was his precious daughter safe. Elizabeth opened her mouth to rebuke, but Maria got there first. She looked livid as she spoke directly to Norrington and not the Governor. Hm, I smell a plan.

"To rescue her!" Maria shouted, pointing an accusing finger towards where Elizabeth was gaping like a fish. "To prevent anything from happening to her." Maria finished off, and I noticed that her accent she kept hidden so well was starting to come out in her anger. While everyone gaped at her and Norrington eyed her expectantly, Jack decided to interject.

"If I may be so bold to inject my professional opinion." He said, breaking away from Murtogg and Mulroy the soldiers and walking into the middle of the circle that we had unconsciously formed. I muttered something along the lines of, "No, but you're going to do it anyways," and Jack gave me a tired look. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, holding on to my elbows to stop myself from beating him up. He continued as if nothing had even happened. "The _Pearl_ was listing near scuppers after the battle. It is very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it." Jack almost whispered, swaggering closer to ol' Norry, who took on a disgusted face. "The _Black Pearl. _The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?" Jack glanced around, slowly losing the grin that had taken residence on his face. He gave a little half smile to Norrington who raised an eyebrow before replying.

"By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow. Not only myself." Norrington began to walk away and up the stairs to the helm when Elizabeth broke into a run after him. Maria jerked forward to stop her and I reached out to grab her arm, but was too late because someone else got there before me. I looked around to see Governor Swann holding Maria back and looking at his daughter as she spoke the fateful words. "As a wedding gift." Elizabeth was saying and I felt a little heartbroken at the hopeful look on Norrington's face. Somehow, I knew he knew that she was just using him to save Will. Before Norrington could reply, Governor Swann stepped in, truly the happy father.

"Elizabeth, are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" He asked gleefully. Elizabeth tried to smile somewhat seductively as she replied and I snorted very unladylike. It was somewhat masked though because at the same moment Jack had cried out, "I love weddings! Drinks all around!" Everyone turned to stare at him and his face became a mask of innocence. "I know, clap him in iron's right?" Jack asked. The Commodore sighed and looked around before his gaze landed on Jack again. He began to walk down the stairs until he was on the same level as Maria was. He spared her a glance out of the corner of his eyes and addressed Jack.

"Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm where you will provide us the location for the Isla De Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage in the brig contemplating all meaning of the phrase 'silent as the grave.' Do I make myself clear?" He asked, leaving no room for argument. I hmphed when Jack smiled at him and then they began to make their way up the stairs. The Commodore stopped and turned his steely gaze to me. "Ms. Taylor." He said, motioning for me to follow him, which I did reluctantly. Looks like I get to go have a talk about my pirate ways.

Oh Happy Day!

--------------------------------------

Maria's Point Of View

---------------------------------------

I laughed as Taylor stomped up the stairs like a little girl, her blonde hair bouncing around on her back in braids. I wonder when she managed to do that. Anyways, I followed her I began to think of a way to set my plan with Norrington in motion. "Hey, wait for me!" I yelled when they got up on deck and set out at a brisker pace. Waiting for me over by the far banister as Norrington told Jack about how he was supposed to steer the ship, Taylor motioned me over and then tugged me closer to her so we couldn't be overheard. "Okay, I think I've kept you in the dark long enough, I have a plan for getting us onto that island." I whispered fiercely to her. She smiled at me and leant further to my side while pretending to scratch her head.

"What's the plan and how can I help?" Taylor's mouth barely moved when she spoke to me, but I caught what she said. Thank goodness for all those times in English class when we weren't allowed to talk but we did anyways. She casually turned around to look like she was watching the ocean, but her eyes darted back and forth between myself and the soldiers standing around on deck. I saw Jack and Norrington glaring at each other, each with a hand on the wheel, and I figured that we had about five more minutes before ol' Norry just gave up and came looking for us.

"Well, I want you to cause some kind of distraction when we get there. Do something like trip or make a big scene with Norrington, I don't care just as long as you can get away from the scene without anyone realizing you're gone. Then, I'm going to hide in a row boat and we will slowly row away before they all leave for the island." I explained myself carefully, knowing full and well that Ms. Swann was just a little ways over and not quite wanting her to be in on the plan with us. Taylor didn't look at me, but kept staring out to the sea, opening her mouth slightly and sticking her tongue out. Good, she's on board with the plan now as well.

"I think I shall retire to the bed chambers for a bit of a lie down." Taylor said, loud enough for a few people to hear, including Norrington and Jack, who were wearing different expressions on they're face. Norrington's looked inquisitive as if he was trying to find out where her accent came from, and Jack seemed to have gotten past the way she talked and was now raising his eyebrows up and down comically. Taylor smiled mischievously and walked back down the stairs that we had just come up. Jack made to go with her when Norrington reminded him firmly that he had a job to do and that as Jack and Taylor were unmarried, it would be rather inappropriate for him to go into the bedchamber with her. "Pirate." Jack said, pointing to himself and rolling his eyes as he placed his hands lovingly on the wheel. Norrington rolled his eyes and went to stand over at the side of the boat staring wistfully at the endless ocean.

I was suddenly struck with a sense of sympathy as I watched him. Normally under these circumstances I wasn't all to worried about how Norrington felt, I just wanted to watch Will be saved and the cave scenes. However, seeing this in real life, if that's even what we could call where we were, was saddening. This man was trying to be the best he could be, all for a woman who doesn't really love him and is just using him to get what she wants. Before I knew what I was doing, my feet were carrying me across the deck and stopping me beside Norrington. My hand reached out and laid itself on Norrington's shoulder and I felt him flinch.

"Ms. Bloom, is there something you need to say to me?" Norrington asked as he turned to look at me. Once again, the pity I felt in my stomach came up as I looked into his sad, weary eyes. I shook my head no and removed my hand from his shoulder, instead placing it on the railing between us. I stared out to the sea trying to find something I could say to make him feel better. As I opened my mouth, so did Norrington and he spoke before I could. "When a man spends most of his life in law enforcement, one sees that some people are not cut out for crime. With you, and sometimes your friend, this is the feeling I get. Why did you become pirates in the first place?" He asked, never turning his head to me. I thought for a moment before I replied.

"We're not really pirates." Replying truthfully was always a good thing. "We just wanted a bit of adventure and we were sort of thrown into this. It's not as if we chose to follow Captain Jack, it just sort of happened." Once again, somewhat truthful. "I won't say we're not enjoying it, especially Taylor." I added thoughtfully. Norrington's lips twitched up and I couldn't contain my laughter because he was trying to fight off the smile. "Smiling is not a crime, you know?" I asked him. He let out a small chuckle and blushed before we fell into a somewhat tense, somewhat calm, silence.

The sun was beginning to set in the distance and I shivered a little. James must have noticed, for he began to remove his jacket. Not knowing this immediately I thought he was leaving and my mouth worked faster than my mind. "She doesn't really love you!" Covering my mouth quickly, I looked over at the Commodore. He had paused and was now looking at me with disdain, the sadness also leaking into the lines that were beginning to form around his eyes. "James I didn't mean it." I said quietly, but he was already walking away. Without turning to meet my gaze, he called out over his shoulder.

"General, please escort Ms. Bloom and Ms. Swann to the female pirate's bedchamber's. They'll be staying there for the rest of the night." I began to panic as three or four guards and the pompous, white wig-wearing, stuffy general came towards us. We weren't supposed to be in the bedchambers with Swann! Elizabitch was also making a racket over by the stairs, yelling things like "This is Jack Sparrow's doing!" and I happened to notice that Jack was no longer present. Shrugging my shoulders and sighing, I ran towards the stairs, dodging the soldiers and running towards the bedrooms. Outside the door, Taylor was arguing very heatedly with Jack about something.

"Plan B, Taylor!" I yelled out to her as I ran closer. She spun towards me and her eyes widened as she saw the people chasing me and holding Elizabitch captive. She ran towards me and we met in the middle of the ship. Jack was still standing beside the door, but now he was smiling his gold-toothed smile. He wasn't even going to help us!

"What's plan B?!" Taylor asked as she followed me to the side of the ship. I looked around frantically until I spotted the dinghies hanging off the side of the ship. Bingo.

"How far are we from Isla de Muerta?" I asked, hastily undoing the ropes and motioning for Taylor to help me. She pointed out to a big rock cave about 80 or so yards away. "Great." I murmured. I glanced behind us to see the soldiers closing in and then I grabbed Taylor's hand. "Jump in!" I cried. She looked at me as if I was crazy before she and I jumped together into the small dinghy. It dropped about a foot, but was caught on the side of the ship.

"Oh, fudge it!" Taylor shouted, pulling a dagger from her boot and hacking at the ship and the rope. Suddenly I felt the wind whipping my hair up from my head and my stomach dropping. I started to laugh and it mingled in with Taylor's scream.

"Geronimo!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gah! Don't even ask me why this chapter took me so long to update, because I'm not even sure why it took so long myself! Haha, anyways it's the day before Halloween which is my birthday (Halloween is, I mean.) and this is my gift to you! I'll forgive you for getting me a present if you leave me a review J lol!

Once again, sorry it took me so long and sorry for any mistakes that might be up there (especially the grammar ones, because I think I might've missed some when I was checking it!)

Happy Halloween!

VIOLET


	11. UGLY You Ugly!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Pirates of the Caribbean, but I do own characters Maria and Taylor.**

**Author's Note: I am so unbelievably sorry for not updating this story sooner but I have been so busy and today has been one of the only days I have had to just sit down and write. Finals are _finally_ over and I'm threatening to pull out my hair, so you can chalk that up to being one of the reasons I haven't written anything in awhile. Anyways, I just want to say thanks to all the lovely people out there who read and those of you who review. They are much appreciated and without them this story would probably not continue. This chapter is dedicated to my younger sister, Ellie, who is a dedicated reader. Now, you know the drill, READ ON!!**

**This Chapter has some 'references and displays' of sexual content, so if you aren't into that kind of stuff you can just skip it. I put a page break in for you and you can just skip to the part after that. Thanks and enjoy! Ellie, don't you read that part!!!!!**

---…---…---…---...---...---...---...---...---...---..--

Taylor's Point of View

…---…---…---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...

"Come on, Maria! My grandmother could row faster than this and she's 80." I said urgently to Maria who was rowing us in our little dinghy towards the Isla de Muerta where we would find Jack, Will, and a butt-load of pirates. If we ever get there that is. After we had made our miraculous escape, we hid in the shadows until Jack had passed and now Maria was taking her sweet time in getting us to the cave. Maria blew some fringe out of her eyes and narrowed her gaze at me, but rowed faster all the same. I could tell that we were both thinking the same thing. Would we miss the great fight and how could the movie almost be over? A feeling of discontent filled my stomach and I pushed it away, focusing on something other than the fact of how we would get home or if we would be going home. "Maria, Elizabitch is going to be passing us sometime soon if you don't _hurry up." _

"Well, Taylor, would you like to row or are you just going to keep stopping me with your little comments?" Maria growled. I shrugged helplessly and her voice softened. "Sorry. We'll get there soon enough, so we're not going to miss anything. Besides, I know how little upper body strength you have." Maria said, winking at me as I stuck out my tongue. We were nearing the entrance to the cave now and an eerie feeling settled over us as we entered the damp, dark passageway that would take us to the cave. I made a little eep! As something moved under the boat and slapped my hand over my mouth when Maria shushed me. From up ahead I could here what sounded to be chanting and I knew we were close. "Taylor, what were you and Jack arguing about before?" Maria whispered as the light grew.

I shrugged and pulled on my hair. "Uh, he just didn't want us to come here tonight. But, you know, when has that ever stopped me?" I told her, grinning like the maniac I am. She rolled her eyes and motioned for me to help tie up the dinghy when it hit the shore line. The oars made a thump as the dinghy hit, but it wasn't that loud over the chanting that was happening inside the cave opening where Barbossa's crew had Will. "Come on, Maria; let's get the shell out of this passageway. It's starting to creep me out." I said gasping when someone's hand covered mine from the shadows. I help my breath and stiffened until my captor spoke and Maria rolled her eyes.

"Taylor, it would be _ever_ helpful if ye wouldn't get us caught." Captain Sparrow said after stepping out of the shadows. The rings on his fingers glittered as they caught the light and I put my hand over his to pull it off of my mouth. "Nice escape, by the way." Jack told Maria, helping her climb up onto a ledge so she could hide better.

"You're not mad, Sparrow?" I asked a bit warily. I had never seen Jack mad, but I didn't want him to be mad at me. "Cause, you know that we had to be here to see how you were going to get the _Pearl _back." I added, just to make our story more credible. Jack rolled his eyes and held his hand out to me. He grabbed my own when I just stared at his and put me on the same ledge as Maria.

"Couse' I'm not mad, that would be petty, and I doubt that's the only reason ye made your great escape." Jack let go of my hand with a squeeze before turning to go. "Please, stay here until I negotiate. And don't do anything….stupid." Jack said, leaving with a tip of his hat and a smile. I sighed and sat down against the wall, turning to Maria as she sat next to me. Staring at the opposite wall, I could still hear the chanting but it was being disturbed by someone. I smiled to myself as I thought of Jack walking through the pirates, acting gentlemanly and saying excuse me.

"So, Maria, when did you decide what Plan B was?" I asked as Maria toyed with her pants. She shrugged sheepishly and looked around the cavern before looking at me. When she did look at me, she smiled wickedly.

"Uh, as we were running from the soldiers and the boat was there?" She stated almost questioningly. I laughed loudly and then winced as it rebounded off the walls surrounding us. Luckily, no one around us noticed and we could hear Barbossa and Jack striking a bargain. "Uh, what's really going on between you and Jack? Please don't get too attached, Taylor. This is a movie and I don't want you to be crushed when we get back." Maria said pleadingly. I narrowed my eyes a bit, but my heart sank a bit in my stomach at the words. _It is just a movie._

"Nothing, Maria, I mean we kissed like once but that doesn't mean I'm attached." I pulled my hair out of its braids nervously, letting my hair fall over my shoulders, and then, without looking at her, asked her the same question. "What's going on between you and Will?" Maria blushed slightly as I watched her from the corner of my eye. She ripped off the fray that was coming from her hemline and twisted around her finger. I turned to look at her fully, but just as she was going to open her mouth her eyes widened and she pulled me back tight against the wall. "What are you doing?" I whispered fiercely. She nodded her head behind us and my jaw dropped in shock at the massive file of pirates walking past us. I bit back a gasp as one turned to stare _right at us._

"Crap." Maria whispered as he broke from the lines to come take a closer look. Maria waved her hands back and forth as if warning him off, but he only smiled wickedly and walked a bit faster towards us. It was the pirate with the smoking beard and I rolled my eyes slightly. Why couldn't it have been a cool looking pirate? "Well wat' do we 'ave ere'?" Smoky the pirate asked in his stilted speech.

"Nothing, we don't have anything." I said quickly, edging towards the back way out of this little passageway. Sure we would just have to go to where Barbossa was, but then again, it's better than being assaulted by dirty pirates. "Oh, look over there." The stupid pirate actually fell for it and Maria and I took off towards the opening in the passage. The pirate turned back to see us gone and ran after us. "Don't stop, keep running!" I yelled behind me to Maria who let out a shrill eep! We got to where the passage turns into the cave's room and I stopped sharply. We were on the top of a _huge _cliff thing that would take us down. "Maria, we have a problem." I said closing my eyes so I wouldn't have to see the height. Oh, crap.

What happened next was Maria's fault for not listening to me. I opened my eyes to see Maria careening towards me and Smoky trailing close behind her. I waved my arms wildly so she would slow down and _stop_, but she kept coming. Needless to say, we fell off the cliff, backwards in my case, and into the water below. And yes, I did let out a banshee type call. We came up from the water sputtering and cursing, in my case at least, with Smoky standing on the ledge leering. I stuck my tongue out childishly and turned to where Jack, Barbossa, Will, and some other pirate were standing. "How is everyone?" I asked, grinning madly. Will snorted while trying to walk forward to help us, although he was stopped. Jack and Barbossa rolled their eyes simultaneously, and then turned to glare at each other. I might've seen a smile grace Barbossa's features and I patted myself on my back.

"Taylor! Get out of the water already." Maria stated as she sat on the bank wringing out her hair. I treaded water for a minute (that pool was really deep!) and then swam lazily over to the bank to get out. I shook myself off like a dog when I got out, flinging water over everyone. "Can you try to let me know when we could be falling to our impending doom next time?" Maria asked sarcastically, walking with me over to the hill where Will was standing. I smiled and tipped my imaginary hat at her. _I wonder where my real hat went. _I wasn't sure whether to be happy or insulted that we weren't being guarded, but then again we didn't have any precious medallions. Will greeted us with a warm smile when we walked over and I jumped around anxiously as Jack began to toss around icons. _Here comes the good part!_

Barbossa sat up a little straighter and when he spoke, his voice sounded like he was just talking to someone over lunch. "I must admit, Jack, I thought I had ya figured. But, it turns out, yer a hard man to predict." He leaned on one knee as Jack turned to face him, that devilish smile in place as he tossed away another of the cave's relics.

"Me? I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest." Jack was saying. I couldn't help myself with what I did next. "Honestly!" I piped in. Everyone turned to look at me and then I gestured to Jack for him to continue, although I still mouthed along, much to the enjoyment of Will. "It's the honest ones you want to watch out for." Jack said as he walked closer to the pirate who was skipping stones. I smiled and stepped a bit away from Will, motioning for Maria to do the same so we wouldn't be hit by the flying sword. As Jack continued, Will looked at him curiously, seeming to have figured out his plan. "Because you never know when they're going to do something _incredibly stupid._"

With that Jack pushed the man into the water, whilst stealing his sword, and then threw it to Will. Barbossa let out a yell and in a flurry of motion, Jack, Barbossa, Will, and some pirates I hadn't seen before were fighting. Maria and I scrambled out of the way as Jack and Barbossa fought past us, Jack sending us a wink and a smile while Barbossa looked at us ruthlessly. I shuddered and then laughed as Jack let out a triumphant Hah! And cut the feather off Barbossa's hat. That looked _very _similar to mine. That cheat! "Go Jack!" Maria and I shouted together as they continued to fight. We looked at each other and then smiled, walking a little away from the battle so we could formulate our plan.

"Okay, when Will goes to hit Smoky and Jack and Barbossa look like they're going to kiss," "Eww!" "We'll start our cheer." Maria looked at me to see if I had any objections, but I was still getting over the fact that she had just stated that Jack and Barbossa looked like they were kissing. "Taylor! Focus here, this is the only chance we're going to have before Elizabitch gets here to do something fun. After that we'll just have to help out."

"Okie, dokie, I got it. Cheer when Will and Smoky do their tango. Got it." I put my heels together and saluted like a military man while Maria turned back to the battle and rolled her eyes. Suddenly becoming serious, I put my hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, Maria, we've seen the movie thousands of times. Nothing happens to Will." She nodded resolutely and then gave me a smile. "Places." She whispered and I walked a little bit over to the side where they could see me.

In quick succession, Will had hit Smoky the skeleton and Jack and Barbossa were talking about monster. "Ohhh! U. G. L. Y. You ain't got no alibi, you ugly! Yeah, yeah, you UGLY!" Maria and I shouted stomping our feet and clapping in a rhythm. We executed the dance moves we had made up this summer, while the fighting stopped for just a moment to stare at us. "Hey Barbossa! You are U. G. L. Y. UGLY, UGLY, and UGLY!" We shouted together, almost falling over in laughter, as Barbossa's face turned an ugly shade of crimson and he turned back to Jack, who was laughing.

From the distance, a bell sounded and I remembered that there was a fight going on outside the cave as there was in here. The 'dead' pirates began to fight with a renewed vigor as Barbossa and Jack began to climb up a ramp. I was worried when I saw Jack fall, even though I remembered the movie. _What if something went wrong?_ Barbossa threw his sword down. Kicking Jack and throwing his arms out towards him, Barbossa said. "Ya can't beat me, Jack."

Standing up and valiantly thrusting his sword through Barbossa, Jack looked worried when all the pain Barbossa showed was by sighing. I let out a little cry as Barbossa shoved the sword back through Jack. "AIDS!" Maria yelled out to them and Will hit a pirate over the head with his sword and took a gander at Jack and Barbossa. "That's so gross." I said as Jack said at the same time, "I couldn't resist, mate." Barbossa let out a girly humph as they went back to their vigorous fighting. This time, Maria and I decided to join in and I picked up a rather large goblet to chuck at a passing pirate. It hit him in the head with a clunk! And I cheered for myself as he fell to the ground. The fight raged on around me as Will ran past following a pirate and with a pirate straight on his tail. Maria was picking up random things she could use when the time was right, and I saw her slip a rather pretty necklace into her pocket. _Sneaky, sneaky. _

Anyways, I stood on a ledge to get a clear shot at the two guys Will had just had stab each other and slipped slightly when two other figures ran down behind me. "Sorry!" Jack called out as he ran, his pursuer, Barbossa running down after him. I laughed as he smashed his head into the wall and then stopped when he fell into the moonlight and was thrown into a gross looking skeleton. I so did _not_ need to see that. "So what now, Jack Sparrow? Are we to be two immortals locked in an epic battle until Judgment Day and trumpets sound?" Barbossa wheezed while gesturing around greatly.

"Or you could surrender." I spoke with Jack. Barbossa jumped from the rock and let out a yell as they went to fighting again. I listened to a big thump and watched as Maria looked from her hand to the pirate laying on the floor in shock. "Nice one, Maria!" I yelled out to her as I jumped off the rocks and to the ground to stand by her. She looked at me, surprised, since I had stuck my landing. "I've already been clumsy enough for the day." I told her by means of an explanation. I laughed as Barbossa did the patented pirate Arr! And Jack went flailing away like a girl. Then, I scowled, because it meant that Elizabitch would be on her way soon. _Grr._ We watched them fight for awhile longer until an explosion went off and Will came diving at us so we would get out of the cross-fire.

"Will! Are you okay?" Maria asked concernedly as Will hobbled up from the ground. I sat with my arm propping up my head as my _best friend_ completely ignored me for him. Humph. Will thanked her and then lay what looked like a kiss to her cheek. My eyes bulged out of my head as I saw Maria blush and Will scamper away. "What?" She asked me, trying not to smile. I just shook my head and applauded her as she helped me off the ground. Suddenly, there was a pirate standing in front of us and Will was on the ground again.

"I'm going to teach you the meaning of pain." Smoky said, holding a sword and what looked to be a pretty little explosive.

"Do you like pain?" Oh, Christ. Why now? "Try wearing a corset." Elizabitch said after she had taken out Smoky. I rolled my eyes as she helped Will up and they looked at each other adoringly. Hey! Hadn't he just kissed my friend? My fists tightened in anger and I was going to beat her down when she asked a question that I had to answer. "Whose side is Jack on?"

"_Ours_, duh, I thought that would be obvious." I said in my best know-it-all voice. She glared at me, but I ignored her and let Maria and Will explain to her that Jack picked his side by the moment. I ran towards where I thought I would have the best place to watch the upcoming scene and started to freak out after another explosion went off. Maybe I was in too dangerous of a spot. It was too late to do anything as Will, Elizabitch, Maria, Jack, and Barbossa ran towards the hill. Jack sliced his hand, held the medallion, and threw it too Will. The next thing I know, Barbossa has his fist twisted in my hair holding me back, with something sharp poking into my middle back, and his gun trained at Elizabitch.

Looks like I'm in a bit of a spot.

I started to freak out a bit as Barbossa tightened his hold on my head when I tried to slip out of his grasp. This was a crazy pirate that had me hostage and he wasn't about to just jokingly smile at me or wink like Jack would. I looked over to Jack helplessly, but he seemed to be focused on Barbossa. I heard Maria whimper from behind me and glanced at Elizabitch who was frozen in place as a shot ran out. I stiffened at what I presumed to be a dagger, being pushed slightly more into my mid-back as Barbossa smiled cruelly at Jack, who was now holding a steaming pistol. "Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot." Barbossa said mockingly as Jack's gaze never once wavered. From behind me, Will slashed his hand and spoke up.

"He didn't waste it." I assumed he was dropping his coins into the chest, but I couldn't tell. Barbossa stood for a moment before ripping his coat open with one hand to see the blood leaking from his chest. I went pale at the sight of it. "I feel……cold." He said, and then began to fall to the ground. I let out a shriek as the blade of the dagger seared into my skin as I fell to the ground with him and I yanked out of his hold. Maria was already to me by the time I looked up, worry written over her face.

"What Taylor? What's happened?" She was frantically checking for gun wounds when Jack pushed her out of the way. I groaned as he sat me up, pulling the dagger out of my back as he did so. My eyesight started to get blurry and I heard Maria yelling at Jack. "See, you see that! It's all your fault, Sparrow! If you hadn't gotten her involved with this it never would have happened." I shook my head, but it felt really heavy and numb.

"No, no Maria. Jack's not fault. I wanted to, uh, to come." The outlines of their bodies were blurring and I felt Jack starting to wrap what felt like bandages around me. "I really like you, Jackie. I really do." My head was starting to feel worse than it did when I drank all that rum and I felt like I was ruining Elizabitch and Will's moment.

"I know ya do, Ms. Taylor. Now let's just get you back to the ship, okay." He said, picking up my limp body. I snuggled into the warmth of his chest and then my eyes blanked out.

..--..--..--..--..--..--..

When I woke up from what would hence forth be known as Taylor's Finest Hour, I had a splitting headache, backache, and felt like I had swallowed forty cotton balls. But I didn't care. I was in the Commodore's/Elizabeth's chambers so I knew that somewhere on this ship, Jack was there and I had to talk to him before he was hanged.

I looked up to find Maria hovering over me, her hands moving in unseen ways, and I knew she was praying the rosary. I laughed and she jumped about ten feet in the air. "Tay! You're alright." She gave me a timid hug, like I would break if she squeezed too hard, but I didn't feel all that bad. "I was so worried, and Jack, oh, if only you could have seen how caring he was with you. That pirate does have a heart after all." She laughed and then sat up straight. "He wants to see you, but they locked him in the brig after he put you in bed."

I nodded solemnly, but Maria looked resolute about something. "I'm taking you down there. Get up." My eyes widened as she pulled me up, surprised that there was almost no pain in my back. "It wasn't that bad." Maria told me as if she was reading my mind. "It just bled a lot. It did go through your tattoo, though." She told me sadly and I groaned. My tattoo of a small sparrow on my back probably had a big hole in it now!

"Is it totally ruined?" I asked her, surprising myself at how feeble my voice sounded. She laughed at me.

"No, but you should have seen the look on Jack's face when he saw you had a tattoo and his tattoo nonetheless." I laughed along with her and we walked slowly to the door. I was surprised to find that there were no guards around the dock that night, but then again, we had just defeated the main threat so there wasn't much to worry about. The stairs were tricky but we managed them okay. The guards at Jack's cell jumped up to meet us, but I only hobbled over to the cell door where Jack was now standing lazily, with his half smile ever present on his face. "You're not authorized to be in here, miss." It was Murtogg and Mulroy from the beginning of the movie and they seemed to recognize me.

"She's allowed down here and you will give them their privacy." Maria said as she marched the soldiers up the stairs following behind them. When the loud door shut behind them, I fished out the keys from the bag on the wall and unlocked Jack's cell. Almost bowling him over, I jumped to give him a hug, sending us both to the ground.

"Thank you so much, Jack!" I said and impulsively kissed him. We froze for a moment, unsure of what to do until Jack slowly moved his lips against mine. I peeked my eyes open to see his chocolate eyes staring back at me. I blushed and pulled away just a little, though not that far. "I meant what I said in the cave." I told him and he nodded, giving me a gold-toothed grin.

"And I like your drawing on your back, luv." He said and before I had time to answer he had kissed me again. As he ran his tongue over my bottom lip and I buried my fists in his hair, I knew that he liked me just as much as I like him, he just couldn't say it because he was 'Captain Jack Sparrow.' As he rolled me over to my back and moved his hands down my side, I moaned slightly, surprising both him and myself at how responsive and open I was being.

We kissed as he lifted the hem of my shirt to expose my stomach and kept inching it higher. His tongue met mine and he stroked it softly. I was amazed at how gentle he was being. Bringing his hands back up to rid me of my shirt, he cupped my face and brought his lips away from mine. We stared at each other before I whispered his name. We kissed again and my hands went to work on his shirt, tracing over the markings on his shoulders, forearms, and chest. As his hands moved back down to my hips where he began to toy with my skirt and his lips went down to my neck, I arched my back into him. As he stopped at the front hook of my bra he looked up at me with almost pleading black eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this, luv? We can stop anytime." Bringing my hands in front of me, I unclasped the hook to the bra and brought his lips back to mine.

After that, there was nothing I would have done to stop him.

..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..

Hurried goodbyes were never something I was very fond of, but that morning as Maria came pounding down the stairs to the cell that was all we had time for. I gave Jack one last look before we scurried up the stairs. Last night had been one of the best nights of my life and I would never regret or forget it. Jack had made me fall even more for him, and leaving him in that jail cell made me feel like I was condemning him. Commodore Norrington led us off the ship and then stated we had two hours to make ourselves presentable before Jack was to be hanged. He told me l was lucky they weren't hanging me as well, and we walked with Will back to the blacksmith. I walked in silence and no matter what Maria said, the movie was almost over.

It was almost time to go home.

..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--

Well, well, well. That was the 11th chapter and the next one is to be the last chapter of this story! Can you fathom that, because I know I can't? Well, I hope that this chapter was as good as I wanted it to be and I was pretty happy about it. Tell me if you find any errors and I will fix them, because my proofreading and spell-check may not be enough. Please, please, please don't forget to REVIEW!!! The next chapter should be up soon, if I get lots of feedback! Lol.

_Love your piratical writer,_

_Violet!_


	12. Curse of Captain Sexy Beast

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Damn that little black mouse.

Author's Note: Hello, readers! This is the last chapter to Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Sexy Beast. It's a bit sad to think that this story is finally at an end, but I won't dwell on that because I _will_ be doing a sequel. It should be up soon so keep a look out for that. I want to thank all the people who have kept up with this story, all who have reviewed, and all the people that have listed this as one of their favorite stories or alerted! You guys are, like, the best people ever to grace the planet. I also want to thank my best friend who is my real life Maria. You rock, Lizzy! Anyways, I want to dedicate this chapter to everyone out there that has a deep sense of comedy and laughter.

…---…---…---...---...---...---...---...---...

Maria's Point of View

…---…---…---...---...---...---...---...---...

Two hours was barely enough time to get ready for what we were now referring to as 'The Curse of the Sexy Beast.' The gift of the curse was placed upon Jack by the highest gods, making him unbearably sexy and irresistible. This in turn made all other men jealous and so Norrington decided that Jack should 'die.' At least, that's what we were telling ourselves. We finished at the Blacksmiths with Will before making our way up to the Governor's palace. Taylor walked along in a contemplating silence and I was starting to get worried for her until she spoke. "Nice digs." She said approvingly, the winked at me as she opened the door of the palace without knocking and strolled on in. I rolled my eyes at her antics, but was happy that she wasn't still brooding. A servant hustled us up to Elizabitch's room where, when they opened the doors, many people were inside waiting for us. They rushed us into the bathroom, then into robes to get us ready for the ceremony.

"My hair will never dry this fast!" I bemoaned as a couple of the maids began to towel dry Taylor's wet and wavy blonde locks. She laughed at me as they began to find a dress that would relatively fit my frame. It was my turn to laugh then, as a maid gathered up Tay's pirate clothes and took them from the room. "Looks like a dress for you, Tay!" I giggled at her as she stood from her spot and went to pick out the simplest dress she could find. Nice try, but that was easier said than done. All the dresses in this room looked to be decked out to be the belle of the ball.

We were standing around the closet when Elizabeth burst into the room, sweating slightly and shedding clothes as she went. Modest that girl. "Father won't let him off. I tried Taylor, but it seems my father is suddenly a man of the law." She sighed and walked into the bathroom, still speaking when the water splashed. "You're a pirate, how should we save him?" I looked over to Taylor, whose face was straight, but her eyes were smiling. We know he's going to live, but I guess we shouldn't reveal that just yet.

"What's so great, Taylor? The fact that we know that Jack is going to be okay or that we're surrounded by all these great clothes?" I whispered as I held up a dress similar to the one I'd been wearing in the beginning. I felt the smile on my face fall a little. How were we going to get home? I hadn't felt that strange pull at my feet yet, so I figured we still had time. But I wasn't sure I wanted to go home. I had barely gotten to know Will yet, and I still didn't want Elizabeth to get him, then break his heart. When I came out of my thoughts, Taylor was snapping hr fingers in front of my face and someone was pulling my hair.

"Hi! Hello, Maria? Anyone up there?" Taylor asked as she flicked my forehead. I scowled at her and she held her hands up in surrender. "Just wanted to know if you plan on wearing your dress or just holding it in your hand." I rolled my eyes and gave the dress to the woman drying my hair, who smiled, complimented me, and then helped me put it on. She was also going to help me lace it up, though I didn't know it was going to be in such a stranglehold.

"Do you hate me, or is this just part of the job?" I gasped as she pulled one last time, my stern voice not as menacing since I was out of breath. Taylor and Elizabeth laughed as I fell to a chair and tried to breath properly. "You just wait, Taylor, you're going to die." I threatened shakily. She flipped me the bird before being rapped sharply on the hand by the mother hen woman standing near us. Taylor frowned and put her hand cradled in her non-injured hand.

"Just pick me a dress." She resigned as she sat dejectedly in a chair and was attacked by a force of maids intent to do her hair. While I was being laced into a torture device, Elizabeth had come out of the bathroom. I saw Taylor roll her eyes along with the maid that was doing Taylor's hair as Elizabeth admired her dress and smirked at me as I fell sideways on the bed. "Please don't pass out, Maria. I would like to go to this thing." Taylor said as she stood to get her dress on. I glared at her but stopped as she gave the woman who laced her up a heart-stopping glare. "I'm not opposed to murder." She said in a low voice. I rolled my eyes and decided to let the lady do the rest of my hair and makeup.

After much debating and only one fight between Elizabeth and Taylor, we were making our way out of the mansion and into a carriage. As Norrington and Governor Swann climbed into the carriage, Taylor went silent and gave Norrington the evilest look of death and immense sadness at the same time. I was just a little disgusted as I watched out the windows at all the people making their way to watch the hanging of the most notorious pirate in the Caribbean. Evidently, so was Taylor as she mouthed under her breath. When we reached the fort, we made our way to the balcony-like platform in the back of the yard.

"Where is he…" Taylor mumbled as she stood on her tiptoes and looked around for where they were holding Jack. I put my arm on her shoulder and pointed over to a corner where Jack was standing leisurely talking to some of the guards holding him. I recognized Murtogg and Mulroy over in the corner watching Jack and Taylor skeptically. As Taylor made to go down the stairs, Norrington stepped in front of her and held out his hand so she would stop. "Ms. Downs, I'm afraid that you are not allowed to see the prisoner." Lowering her eyes into a half glare, which seems to be happening a lot, I might add, Taylor turned around and stomped down the platform back to her original place.

I turned to talk to her as inconspicuously as I could, and I was reminded of when we were trying to devise our great escape off the Dauntless. "You're going to get to see him before we leave." To my surprise Taylor actually looked a little scared. "Everything's going to work out okay, I promise Taylor." She wiped at her eyes a little and turned away from the crowd that was beginning to form. I looked past her shoulder and saw the feather I had been waiting to see. Will.

"It's not going to be enough time, Maria." Taylor spoke carefully as if she were weighing each word, then her face brightened a little. "Oh, look, Will." Taylor waved wildly, obviously forgetting that she was in a rather revealing dress, and she blushed deeply as she clutched at her chest. I laughed slightly and avoided my gaze from where Elizabeth and Will made 'eyes' at each other from across the courtyard. When Taylor had herself situated she turned back to face me and her face went slack. My heart beat wildly in my chest as the first drum beat started, signaling that the hanging was about to begin. "I think I'm going to be sick." Taylor gasped as she watched Jack being pushed up the stairs and onto the gallows.

As the remaining people began to file around the platform, Will began to move and so did the drums. I heard Taylor's breath catch and we gripped each others hands. "Jack Sparrow, be it known that you…." The pompous looking short man stated and Taylor and I both said, "Captain." at the same time, causing slight smiles to light up our otherwise somber faces. "….The most egregious of these is being cited here with: piracy, smuggling…." I turned to see Elizabeth looking about as pale as her fathers wig.

"This is wrong." She stated and Taylor turned her eyes away from Jack, who was listening to his many tales of debauchery. Governor Swann seemed to roll his eyes as he answered his daughter. "Commodore Norrington is bound by the law, as are we all." He sent a particularly nasty glance our way and Taylor stuck her tongue out at him. We turned back to Jack catching him smile.

"…Impersonating a cleric of the English church." Jack and Taylor met each others eyes as Taylor smiled at the laughing Jack. "Sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping…." The list seemed to last forever until at last, the man concluded. "And general lawlessness. For this you are sentenced, on this day, to be hung from the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul." I was thinking about the report Taylor and I had to do about how hangings worked in our history class, and I couldn't imagine which 'method' would be worse.

I was saved having to think because Will stopped in front of us, just in time. This time, I was the only one of us to turn to look at Will, seeing as Taylor was clutching my arm so tight I thought I would lose feeling soon. "Governor Swann. Commodore. Taylor." Will turned to look at Taylor and me. "Elizabeth." He turned to look at Elizabitch finally, not even acknowledging my presence. I was hurt, but I was hoping he would say something to me soon. "I should have told you everyday from the moment I met you. I love you." As I felt my eyes widen, and saw Elizabeth's do the same, I watched Will walk away from us. I also heard Taylor whimper as the drums began to beat faster. She whispered something faintly as the noose was pulled around Jack's neck and then it tightened.

We both saw the parrot float away, and just as Will was pushing towards the crowd, the Commodore called for the marines. I watched as Elizabeth did a fine acting job fainting, and the Governor and Commodore fell to help her. I heard screams, and awful wrenching noise, and Taylor scream.

And then Captain Jack Sparrow dropped out of sight.

…---…---…---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---

Taylor's Point of View

---…---…---…---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...

I couldn't help it. As soon as Jack dropped, I knew what was going on and I grabbed Maria away from the fight that was sure to be a lovely one and ran to where I knew they would all end up. Come on, I mean, I have seen this movie so much I can quote it without even needing the movie. As I picked up the hem to this _stupid _dress and did a little skip/run thing, I dodged a few of the oncoming soldiers. By luck I seemed to trip one of them and I could hear Maria's laughter echoing behind me. "Stop laughing and hurry up, there going to pass us if we don't come on."

The steps were amazingly hard to get up and by the time I was actually up them and Maria was beside me, Jack and Will were running towards us with an extremely large rope. "Duck, loves." Jack yelled out as Maria and I fell to the ground to avoid being taken out rather painfully. When the coast was clear, we ran behind our boys and stood next to them in their semi-circle. We were quickly surrounded and at the cost of losing my head, I backed into the wall while Jack and Will did there little dance around town thing. Feeling better now that I knew Jack wasn't going to be hanged in some untimely way, I sent Jack a wink as he was blowing the feather out of his face and back onto Will's hat.

Right on cue, Commodore Pompous Idiot rounded the corner with Governor Idiot Face and Ms. Whiney Harlot. Maria sent me a look of disdain as Commodore P. I. made himself known by pushing himself into _my_ personal space and pulling out his rather large sword (get your head out of the gutters people, I meant his fighting sword!). "I thought we'd have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt. But not from you." He looked pointedly at Will, and while the attention was away from where I was, I slipped behind Jack and grabbed his hand. He squeezed my hand and I tried to forget the fact that I was going to have to go home soon. I hadn't told Maria yet, but I had been feeling that weird tug on my feet ever since the fight in the cave.

Anyways, back to Commodore P.I. and Captain Sexy Beast (a.k.a. Captain Sparrow). "On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency. And this is how you repay me? By throwing in your lot with him?" By this time, Elizabitch was just waltzing up to the fighting. Where the hell was she and why did it take her so long to get up here? Can't she walk a little faster if her 'lover boy' was in danger? Just shows how much she cares. But, I digress. "He's a pirate!" Governor Swann looked pissed by now, but William Turner does NOT back down.

"And a good man! If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it." Jack pointed to himself and mouthed good man to a soldier next to us, who only rolled his eyes while I laughed silently. I looked around and saw Maria standing amongst the soldiers with a smirk on her face. I wonder what that's about. Commodore P.I. gave Will the evil eye and then smirked angrily.

"You forget your place, Turner." He basically spat. No really, I could see the spit flying out of his mouth. It was rather gross if you ask me.

Will smiled smugly as if he'd just one some type of Port Royal lottery. "It's right here, between you and Jack." I was about to add a little commentary of my own, involving the importance of what it means to be burned, when Ms. Whiney Harlot, or Elizabeth, decided to interrupt. "As is mine." I rolled my eyes dramatically as Governor Idiot Face had a hissy fit over his daughter being in some kind of immediate danger. As if one of these dumb soldiers even knows how to fire a gun. I looked over to Maria who was making her way towards us all. When she got to us, I couldn't help but laugh.

"My fellow Americans, or Englishmen, if you like, I would just love to join in your little game of who's the best and why our lovely Captain Sexy Beast is a good man, but let's just get on with it please. We don't need you dragging it out because Little Ms Whiney over here gets everything she wants." I snickered silently as Maria dropped the George Bush accent and rolled her eyes. "Here's what I want." She said loudly and she planted one right on Commodore Pompous Idiot. We all stood stunned as she smiled widely, showing off all her pearly whites and motioned with her hand. "Go ahead."

We stood there for another minute or so before Commodore Norrington came to his senses. I have to give it to the man though , he did look truly devastated. Poor guy. "So this is where your heart truly lies then." Elizabeth looked a little remorseful, but true to her selfish nature, she agreed. "It is." We stood at a sort of impasse and then I felt a tug at my hand and panicked momentarily. Then I saw that Jack was making to move so he could make his exit, but then he stopped a whispered to me. "Why don' you come with me, Taylor? We could sail the seas together on the Pearl. I'd even allow Ms. Maria on if she promises not to torture me anymore." I smiled widely at Jack, all the while the tugging at my feet getting stronger.

"Alright, I'll stay with you as long as I can." It wasn't really a lie, but it wasn't really the whole truth either. I knew that we weren't going to have much time together, because by the looks of things I knew this movie was almost at an end. Only a few more minutes left and the credits would be rolling, these characters going on to whatever happened between the first and second movie. But now I didn't want to think about that so I just let Jack do what he does best. And that would be talk.

"Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this." Jack said while moving around poor William and his silly hat. Maria grabbed my hand and together we slowly backed up to the top of the fort, preparing to make our final go around as soon as Captain Sexy Beast was done harassing the locals. "I think we've arrived at a very special place. Spiritually. Ecumenically. Grammatically." He threw in for good measure while he moseyed over to Commodore. "I want you to know that I was rooting for you mate. Know that." He poked Commodore Norrington a few times and then walked away, pausing only to add something to Elizabitch.

"Elizabeth. It would have never worked between us, darling." He looked over to me, winked, and then looked back at Elizabeth. "I'm sorry." He walked forwards once again, only to pause and look back at his partner in crime. "Will. Nice hat." He said for a lack of a better saying and then turned and bounded up the stairs after us. I felt Maria grip my hand and knew she was now feeling what I was finally feeling. The pull was stronger and everything was going hazy around the edges. Before Jack could speak, I grabbed his face and turned him towards me.

Kissing him with as much vigor and energy as I had, I let go of him. He looked stunned for a minute and then went back to his mini-speech. "Friends. This is the day that you will always…." He dragged off, going to finish his favorite catch line, but I may have accidentally pushed him backwards off the cliff. We turned as he fell, then looked back over our shoulders at our friends and colleagues. "Don't you forget about me!" We yelled. I looked to Maria, not voicing the fear I had and knowing that she could already sense it. We didn't want to jump, but heck, you only live once, right? So grabbing hands ,we leapt over the side of the fort, free-falling towards the blue, blue water below.

"Geronimo!"

"Tim-buck-too!"

I'll let you guess which one was me.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The Local Movie Theater _

_Our Time._

"Maria? Maria?" I called out dazedly, my voice holding a tremor of fear in it as I looked around the dark room. Please don't tell me that I just drowned, I don't think I could take the excitement. Please note the sarcasm here. I felt around me, my cheek pressing up against the hard, concrete floor and my beads hitting the ground and clinking around. I straightened my glasses and……Wait a minute. I had my beads, my glasses, and all my pirate garb on.

We were gone already.

Almost immediately I went into panic mode, searching around for Maria and fumbling on the movie theater seats as I fought to stand up. When I was finally seated, I saw Maria sitting in a seat, watching the blank screen in a daze. There were faint marks on her cheeks, splotchy and red, showing me the tell-tale signs of her crying. "I didn't get to tell him that I loved him." She said while still staring at the screen. I walked over to her and sat down in the chair next to her, pulling her into a hug but not letting my own tears fall. We sat in silence for a few minutes, or it could have been hours, until Maria felt that she could get up on her own.

As we gathered up our scarce belongings that we had brought with us, I found the keys to the van and we made our way out of the theater. It was already dark outside, and people didn't pay us much mind as we made our way to the car. The sound of the car alarm unlocking scared me enough that I was able to come to my senses so I would be okay to drive home. So we didn't have to talk or do anything about what just happened to us, Maria turned on the radio, pumping up the volume until random songs from the c.d. player spouted out. It was a long drive back to myself as we switched the songs whenever something remotely romantic or sappy came on.

When we finally reached my house, all was dark, my parents obviously not home yet as I pulled into the garage and we went inside the house. As we made our way up to my room, I slowly remembered all the memorabilia that was hanging on my walls. I could have sworn that I saw one of my posters wink at me when we changed our clothes, but I figured I was just being crazy. We were about to go downstairs when Maria stopped me.

"Do you think that we could watch the second movie? We didn't get to see it again at the theater." She sounded as helpless as I looked and I nodded slightly as I got the movie from the movie rack in my room. My heart sped up slightly as we walked carefully down the stairs. When we finally made it down to the TV. room, I turned off the lights and popped the disc into the player.

"There's no guarantee that anything's going to happen, you know that right?" I told Maria, while all the while trying to convince myself.

"I know, but the movies great all the same." She said as the menu screen came up. I dimmed the lights more as I pressed play and……………………………

…---…---…---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...----...---...---...---...---...---...---..---...---...---...

Hey everyone! I'm so happy that you all have taken the time to read this story! Can you believe that it's already over? I sure can't. Anyways, I'm sorry for the long, long, long wait, but it's been so hectic for me right now. I should be studying for this intense Spanish test I have tomorrow, but hey, my priorities are a little out of whack. Ha-ha. So, that was the last chapter, but I want everyone to know that I am doing a sequel, just like I said above. And I want to put a scene from the sequel up so everyone can have a little taste of what's next! Enjoy!

BabyBlueEyes10 Love You!

…---…---…---...---...---...---...---...---...---...

_Rough Draft for Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's….Breast?!_

And that's when I knew it. That's when I knew that everyone in the whole bloody world had gone mad. "I will most definitely _not_ be stuck here with midget man." There was a general outcry by Lord Midget Becket, but I just didn't really care right now. "I won't do it, Elizabitch. You couldn't pay me enough money in the world for me to find another way to freedom like this." I pointed in the general direction of where Becket was standing, trying to make himself taller.

"Aw, come on now Maria, it won't be too bad. Just think of all the Willy Wonka songs you can sing!" Taylor looked positively joyful about the fact that Elizabeth wanted me to stay behind. The little bint is just jealous that I'll get Will.

"Then here's the idea, you stay!" I acted all happy and surprised as if my idea was great. Taylor scoffed at me like I was some kind of child.

"As if I would stay with that guy. He's a total midget." Taylor rendered, throwing Elizabeth a glance like I was crazy. There was a shout in the corner of the room.

"Would you kindly stop referring to me as a midget?"

…---…--…---…---...---...---...---...---...---...---

Hope you enjoyed your sneak peek! I'll be back with more sometime soon. Love you all!


	13. Author's Note!

Note: Thanks to all those who have read and have been waiting.

AHOY LADS AND LASSIES:

DEAD MAN'S BREAST IS NOW UPLOADED AND READY TO BE READ!

GO check it out and tell me what you think!

And tell your friends too!

Don't forget to review!

Haha that rhymed!

New Characters, New Romances, and New jokes!

Hurry up and go read it, why are you still here!

Peach out.


End file.
